Together Again At Last
by Pat2
Summary: The once romantic, exciting love shared between Harry and Draco has slowly ceased. Both men acquire new partners and move on with their lives. Fate allows for them to have one more shot, but the question is...are they willing to try again? HD SLASH
1. Getting In and Getting Off

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and everyone else. Too bad, I'd love to put Harry/Draco together :) I only own the characters Kevin, Ray, and Burt.

**Summary: **The once romantic, exciting love shared between Harry and Draco has slowly ceased. Both men acquire new partners and move on with their lives. Fate allows for them to have one more shot, but the question is...are they willing to try again?

**WARNING:** This is _SLASH_ which means guy on guy, and if you don't like it, then don't read it!

**A/N:** This story was written by my girlfriend, Liene, and it's definitely worth reading if you're an H/D fan. Since she doesn't have her own account, it's being posted on mine, so please read and review!! By the way, all chapters will be noted at the beginning about who's point of view it's being written in because it varies back and forth between the two.

**

* * *

**

_This chapter is written from Draco's POV_

**Chapter One:**** Getting In, and Getting Off**

The clock on the wall in Draco's office was ticking endlessly. The silence of the late night filled the air, as the sound of a pen being tapped sounded on the desk of an extremely tired Draco Malfoy. Not only had it been an excruciatingly long day, but Draco still had plans with his husband later that evening. Some concert or something they were supposed to go to, but Draco couldn't remember what. He heaved a heavy sigh, his small stomach going forward slightly under his black button-down.

He flung his pen magically back inside it's holder, stuffed some papers into a manila folder, shut down his computer, and locked his desk. He rubbed his eyes, drowsy from the lack of sleep he had been getting combined with piled up work. He packed up his black briefcase, ambled to the door lost in thought, and hit the switch. The door followed close behind him with a wave of his hand.

He walked down the corridor to the elevator and walked in. He hated being the last one to leave the place, but he did it so often, it hardly fazed him. He reached ground level, and exited to his right down the ramp to find his white Escalade he had recently purchased. He waved his hand at the lock and hopped in.

Laying his briefcase down on the seat next to him, he nodded and a slight buzz of music came on. Draco peered down at his silver Rolex and realized it was only ten to seven. To him, it felt more like midnight. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the familiar streets of Manhattan. He had moved to New York only when he decided to divorce his now ex-husband, and felt compelled to find another mate, preferably one who would be of and "upper-class" so to speak. He had settled down with his current husband, Ray, about a year ago. They had only dated a month before tying the knot.

Draco had known his prior husband a good seven years before getting married, although, just _knowing_ someone was a hell of a lot different than _really_ knowing them. That's just the way Harry and Draco were. At the beginning, they were enemies, more like the first five years. After their sixth year together at Hogwarts the two boys started falling for each other. It was a long process before they actually began dating, but in the end, they ended up together somehow. A small smile crept onto Draco's face as he drove lost in thought.

Draco's mind was wandering back to Harry a lot lately. He wasn't sure whether it was because their ex-anniversary was coming up, or he just was not in the mood to spend time with Ray after such an agonizing day…maybe it was a little bit of both.

Draco took the last turn onto Raven Street, rolled past the first few houses, then turned right and pulled up to his two-story brick house. He parked his Escalade and turned off the ignition. He sat there lost in thought for what he thought was only a minute, when he heard his door being pulled ajar. It was Ray.

"Hey, babe…you've been sitting out here for like ten minutes, you okay?"

Draco turned to look at the dark-haired man next to him. Damn, why did he always have to fall for guys that reminded him so much of that damn Potter.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Draco lied forcing a slight smile.

"Well, then, come on! The concert starts in about forty minutes!" Ray said helping Draco out of the car.

"We'll get there, don't worry," Draco assured him.

"You want me to take your briefcase?" Ray inquired rubbing Draco's shoulder.

"Nah, I think I'm man enough," Dray shook his head, smiling for real this time. Harry would have laughed at something like that, Draco thought, grabbing his briefcase, and walking inside with his husband.

"I made some macaroni, you hungry?" Ray asked pouring himself some whiskey and seven-up.

"Maybe later," Dray said, undoing his tie and heading for the stairs. "I'm going to shower real quick, and then I'll be down."

"Alright, baby, I'll warm you up some mac and cheese," he heard Ray shout from the kitchen.

"Oh, Ray?" Dray called from the stairs. "Pour me a seven-seven will you?"

"Alright!"

"I need a little energy if I'm going to be putting up with this concert shit tonight," Dray mumbled to himself.

The warm water felt good against Draco's exhausted body. He lathered up his short blond locks, and took his shaver to his balls. He wasn't sure if he'd be in for a bang tonight or not, but thought he'd clean up just in case. He rinsed off, and opened the shower door. He wrapped his green towel around his tight abs, and went to the mirror fix his hair. There was a knock at the door.

"You want that seven-seven, babe?" Ray asked from behind the door.

"Yeah, bring it in here," Dray requested, as he ran some gel through his hair.

"My, my, aren't we looking fabulous tonight," Ray smirked wrapping one arm around Draco's waist and setting his glass on the edge by the sink.

"Well, you better let me get ready if you wanna get there on time, eh?" Dray asked smiling back at him, once again forcing it.

"Alright, baby," moaned his husband, and tapped Draco lightly on the ass, then leaving Dray alone.

As soon as the door had shut, Draco grabbed the glass and gulped it down to nothing. He ran his finger up from the bottom of his glass and saw the whiskey filling up the glass. Desperate times called for magic. He changed the saying just a bit. He took another long gulp, and headed back out into the bedroom to get dressed.

Once he had tied his tie on, he headed down the stairs where Ray was waiting for him with a glass of seven-seven and the car keys.

"Ready, sexy?" Ray asked scanning his husband up and down, and handing him the glass and keys.

"Yeah, although I shouldn't drink and drive," Dray smirked taking the glass, gulping it down, then sliding the glass across the table and heading out the door, keys in hand.

The two men hopped into Dray's Escalade and Dray headed for downtown. He flipped his radio off. He would be hearing enough music for the night.

"So whose this concert for again?" Draco asked cocking a brow as he watched a yellow Volkswagen turn directly in front of him.

"Nickelback, remember?" Ray answered looking slightly disappointed that Draco had forgotten.

"Oh, right," Dray mumbled casting a glance over at Ray who was frowning slightly at the window.

They drove a while longer until they reached the concert hall at which the band would be playing for the evening. Draco scanned the parking lot until he found a decent spot and pulled into it.

"Alright, well, we made it," Draco piped up, trying to sound a bit more cheerful for his husband's sake as they both got out of the car.

"Yeah, good thing…you got the tickets right?" Ray asked looking at Draco.

Draco froze on the spot. He had left the tickets on the dresser.

"Shit!" Dray spat, slamming his door shut. "Dammit, I left them on the dresser at home."

"You're joking right?" Ray asked looking frantic, shutting his door.

"No, I'm not fucking joking!" Dray declared.

"Well now we're gonna fucking miss it!" Ray whimpered.

"Aw, now don't go crying about it. I'll figure something out."

Draco paced a few steps back and forth thinking about it, until he looked up and saw a security guard heading toward the hall.

"Alright, follow me," Dray whispered, grabbing Ray's hand.

"Oh, no we're not…" Ray snapped quietly.

"What?" Dray asked turning around, feeling his hand being let go of.

"I'm not sneaking into a concert!" Ray retorted.

"Well, it's the only way we're going to make it, Ray. You got any better ideas?"

Ray shook his head.

"Alright then, come on!" Dray said grabbing Ray's hand again.

They followed the security guard at some distance and then Draco told Ray to hide behind one of the cars, and after Dray got him down, to run out and grab him. Dray ran around one of the cars, and then stopped in front of the guard.

"Hey, you got any smokes on you?" Draco asked politely.

"No," the guard said passing him.

"Well, um, I need one really bad, so if you got any friends in there that have one, could you just—" Dray stammered before being cut off.

"Listen, smart-ass, I'm not into playing games, so beat it," the guard said turning around staring Dray right in the face.

"Well, sir, I'm really sorry about this," Draco said, and balled his fist then threw it into the guys jaw, knocking him out cold. Dray whistled for Ray to come help him.

"Alright, we're going to put him in one of these cars and lock it from the outside," Dray said grasping the guard's legs while Ray was at the arms.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Ray inquired looking disbelieved.

"Magic," Dray smirked, opening one of the doors and tossing the guard in. Once they had him in the car, Draco stripped him down to his underclothes, and then threw on the uniform.

"Oh, you sly bastard," Ray chuckled watching his husband change.

"Well, considering this is all for your sake, I think you owe me a little something when we get home," Dray grinned looking at his husband.

Ray stood there smiling in the moonlight and then said, "Oh don't worry, I'll give you something as long as we get in."

Draco and Ray were at the entrance. Dray's heart was pounding, and his nerves leaping, but on the outside, he was as smooth as glass.

"Come on, you. We're going to go talk to head of security," Dray said holding Ray by the collar. "Just play along," Dray whispered into Ray's ear.

"Let me go you bloody guard, you're choking me!" Ray screeched pretending to get out of Draco's grasp.

People in the line started looking at them, but no one seemed to find this behavior odd in a city with so many criminals and such. The two men glided right through the entrance without anyone noticing that they were simply two guys sneaking in. Dray felt proud to be a Slytherin at this point, for no Gryffindor would have ever had the balls to do something quite remarkable as this.

The two boys made it past a few people, then Dray turned sharply to the left into a men's bathroom. He let go of Ray's collar and pretended to just be going to the bathroom. Ray followed Draco at a far enough distance to seem like he was by himself. Draco entered one of the stalls and then quickly reapplied his own clothing. He minimized the guard's outfit and shoved it into his pocket, then exited the stall to find that his husband was at the sink pretending to fix his hair.

Draco began to leave the bathroom with Ray at his heels.

"That was amazing, Draco!" Ray chimed in quietly smiling at his husband.

Dray plucked his collar in a superior fashion, "It's just because you're hubby's a pro," Dray said smiling striding out of the bathroom and up the stairs to find a seat, listening to Ray chuckle beside him.

The concert ended up being much more entertaining than Draco had originally thought it would be. His plan had gotten them through the entire concert and all the way back home.

"That was some concert, eh babe?" Ray asked opening the side door of the house.

"Yeah, it was better than I thought it would be. But I think my ingenious plan of sneaking in made everything a lot more fun and risqué, what do you think?" Draco asked smiling devilishly walking into the house and locking the door behind him.

"It definitely added a little excitement to it, I'll give you that much," Ray commented from the kitchen. Draco was still untying his shoes. "You want a seven-seven honey?"

"Sure, babe," Dray called from the entry. He walked into the kitchen and leaned up against the doorframe watching Ray pour him a glass. Harry used to pour him drinks all the time. Harry used to give Dray the liquor, and Harry used to grab himself a beer out of the fridge and the two used to sit by the fire and just drink and relax. That was the first time he had ever made love to Harry. They weren't drunk exactly, but the small faint of beer on Harry's breath made Draco's heart pound and his cock erect. Sure, they had fucked before, but that was the first time they ever had sex with meaning. And that was the night Draco confessed that he loved Harry, and only a few days later was when Draco had proposed.

"Baby? You alright?" Came Ray's voice.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Dray said taking the glass that Ray was handing out to him. He took a sip. It warmed the inside of Dray's throat, just like always. It was great for calming his thoughts, especially when his thoughts were causing him pain.

"Well, Draco," Ray's voice purred into Draco's ear, "how's about that little reward for getting us into the concert?"

Draco felt a slight tug around the pit of his stomach. Ray grabbed Draco's glass and set it on the table running his hands up and down Draco's sides and through his blond locks. Draco moaned slightly at his touch, then Ray grabbed Draco's hand and led him up to their bedroom.

Ray guided Draco to the bed and sat him down gingerly. Draco, sitting on the edge of the bed, watched as Ray quickly skidded across the room to light a few candles, then slowly took off his shirt as he turned back to Dray. Draco watched with interest as he saw his husband come close to him and kneel down in front of him. Ray's hands guided Dray's shirt off, and soon the two men were topless.

Draco felt Ray's hands push him up onto the bed more, and then Ray slowly began undoing Draco's pants. He felt his pants slide off of him, and soon he lay there with only his boxers on, but looked down to see that his boxers had risen below his abdomen. Ray clenched his teeth onto the hem of Dray's boxers and slowly pulled them off exposing Draco's erection. Dray moaned as Ray began massaging his balls slowly and gently. Ray removed his own pants and boxers in the meantime.

As Ray began sliding his own hand up and down himself, Dray felt his husband's mouth slowly intake his cock. The warm, wet feeling on his member felt so good, he thought he might come soon, but he held off. Ray had made himself hard, and then climbed on top of Draco, still sucking gingerly at his cock. Draco arched his back slightly and sighed into the air. He then felt hands creep up to his pecs and as Ray began rubbing them while still mouthing his erection, Draco grabbed a pillow and bit into it.

"Aw, fuck," Dray moaned, biting on the corner of the pillow, glancing down at Ray sucking on his dick.

"That feel good baby?" Ray asked with a full mouth.

"Yeah, don't stop…"

Ray continued sucking and deep-throating Dray making him crazy. Dray couldn't hold off on his come, so he grabbed Ray by the face and pulled him up toward him, then turned him over on his knees and began to slide his cock into Ray's ass. He rocked back and forth, his cock sliding in and out, until he felt ready to come. He rammed up his cock into Ray's ass, felt Ray squirm slightly, then felt a warm orgasm eject from his cock. He slid out, and lay next to Ray. He lay there, just staring at the ceiling, wondering what it would've felt like if it had been Harry squirming beneath him instead of Ray.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Don't worry Harry and Draco meet up in the next chapter! This chapter is just the beginning plot so you can get to know the characters and the situation. Please review and tell us what you think:)


	2. White Escalade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and everyone else. Too bad, I'd love to put Harry/Draco together :)

**WARNING: **This is _SLASH_ which means guy on guy, and if you don't like it, then don't read it!

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and don't worry _RocklifeDude_, you'll get Harry and Draco action soon enough. And when you do, you'll have to just keep it in your pants because things get pretty steamy. This chapter rocks, please read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

_This chapter is written from Harry's POV_

**Chapter Two:** **White Escalade**

"So, how's that air conditioner turning out for ya? Got anybody to fix it yet?"

He could not help staring off into space while sipping his morning coffee when Burt asked him about the air conditioner that had broken down on Kevin and him since they recently bought the place. The house was built in the late 1900s, and he thought it might be a nice touch to get an air conditioner for the summer. They put their money together, and bought one for only a couple hundred plus an extra hundred for the installation, but no matter, it kept them cool while doing it on the sofa downstairs, the one that Kevin's mother bought them for their wedding.

"What?" Harry asked starting realizing he had been zoning out again. "Sorry Burt, zoned out again," he said half smiling.

"Man, that heat really must be getting to you or something. You've been acting funny ever since that thing quit."

"Well, it's most likely that I've been acting all funny and shit since I can't even fuck on my own damn couch anymore without nearly giving myself a heart attack," Harry said gulping down some more coffee and leaning back in his chair to stretch. Burt chuckled.

"Yeah, I had the same problem a few years back. My Aunt Eleanor moved down to Tuscan, Arizona, and boy, she didn't have didly squat for air conditioning. My girlfriend and I had to fuck in the damn shower that had running cold water on us, just to keep us from passing out. It was never dull, though. Tell ya that much." He chuckled again, more to himself than to Harry.

Harry smiled at the thought, but kept wondering why all he could picture recently was that blond head right in front of him, Harry behind him, sliding in and out coming just the thought of him moaning Harry's name softly. The visual of them doing it in a cold shower in Tuscan didn't help his erection get any smaller, either. Harry figured that if Draco Malfoy hadn't been such a damn prick motherfucker about the whole job thing, he wouldn't even have to worry about fixing a damn air-conditioner in the first place.

It's not like Harry couldn't just fix the conditioner being a wizard and all, but he didn't realize until now that the very reason he told Burt, not being to make love in his own house, was really the excuse for not fixing it. Ever since the air-conditioner broke, neither his husband nor Harry asked the other for sex. It's not like Harry didn't want it, because he was a man, and every man wanted sex, but it's just that he didn't want to do it with Kevin. Somehow, in the past few months before they had even bought an air conditioner and lived in their apartment, all he could picture for some reason was that he was making love to his ex-husband, Draco.

"It's just because our anniversary's coming up, is all," Harry said aloud without realizing he was doing it again.

"Hey, man," he heard Burt say as he put a hand on his shoulder, "you're doing it again. Why don't you just take the day off? Go home, I'll tell the boss you're sick."

Harry hesitated at first, but then he rethought it and said, "You know, that's exactly what I'll do. Thanks." Burt nodded after him as Harry stood up, forgetting completely that he had an erection.

"…And even when I dream again, the sweetest dream will never do, cuz I'd miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing."

Harry couldn't help listening to their old wedding song when he thought of Draco. It seemed so normal to him, so routine. It was like, he needed to feel close to him or he would go out of his mind. As Harry turned the notch up a little bit higher in his police car, he stepped on the gas just a little. This song always got him excited. He thought about the first time he and Draco had listened to it. It was after the graduation ceremony from Hogwarts, and Draco had taken Harry to a special place, to where, Harry had no idea where it was to this day, Draco played this song for Harry and they both made love. That was when Draco asked Harry to marry him. Lost in thought, and getting hornier by the minute, Harry snapped out of his daze to see a white Escalade speeding down Fifth Avenue. He turned down the music, just above a whisper, still able to be heard, but extremely quiet, and put his flashers on.

"All these damn son of a bitches think they're so god damn hot in their sexy cars," Harry muttered. "Rich fucks."

While speeding after the white vehicle Harry, once again, suffered from a "Draco moment." He remembered Draco saying back in seventh year, "As soon as I get a good job, I'm going to buy a white Escalade, and we're going to make love in the back seat and then I'm going to rush and be late for work." Harry remember both of the boys laughing and smiling at this, and Harry couldn't help smile now, chasing after this car that reminded him so much of his lost lover.

The Escalade came to a halt on the side of the road, all the traffic still whipping past. Harry took down the license plate, and wrote down some things before stepping out of the car. As he approached the driver's side door, Harry couldn't help but feel a lump come up into his throat. _'What if?' _Harry thought. _'What if it really is __**him**__?'_ As Harry approached the window, all he could see was blackness. He knocked.

"Excuse me, but you're going to have to roll this down for me so I can get your registration and identification." Harry said extremely cop-like and formally. The window came down slower than ever. All Harry saw was a pair of silver rimmed sunglasses.

"I wasn't speeding, officer," said the voice which sounded so familiar to Harry.

"Well, according to my radar, you were going fifty." Harry felt very powerful over this guy. Who did he think he was anyway? Besides, Harry was the one with the gun.

The guy peered over the window at Harry. All he did was look at him. He never spoke until Harry asked to see his identification.

"Could I see your license, sir?" Harry inquired staring solidly at the man, to know he wasn't going to cave.

"You can have my whole wallet," said the man. The driver brought his window down all the way, and handed Harry the wallet peering over the top of his lenses. "I had no idea you would ever become a cop, Potter."

Harry froze. That voice. That face. Those sexy goddamn eyes Harry knew too well all belonged to one person, and one person only. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Do you want more??? Of course you do, but there's a catch! In order for me to post my chapter 3, you must tell ten people, have them tell ten people, and everyone must review. I will NOT post chapter 3 until I have recieved at least ten reviews! So...get to talking! Thanks again RocklifeDude for the review:) 


	3. Backseat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and everyone else. Too bad, I'd love to put Harry/Draco together :)

**WARNING:** This is _SLASH_ which means guy on guy, and if you don't like it, then don't read it!

**A/N:** Thanks fufu.a.k.a.speechless for your review. I wasn't sure if your "huh...interesting" was a good or a bad thing, but either way, thanks for reviewing! I hope more people review...and I know I'm going back on my word about posting the next chapter, but hey...maybe this will be the chapter to send fans a flying...who knows? Alright, read, review, and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

_This chapter is written from Harry's POV_

**Chapter Three: Backseat**

Harry felt his cock stiffen at the sight of his ex-lover, and felt as if his body had been petrified. He literally could not move. Only when Draco reached out with his left hand and pulled Harry's wrist in his warm, soft palm and placed his wallet in Harry's hand did Harry awaken from his state of shock.

"Of all the people in this big shit city, how ironic it is that I pull over my ex-husband," Harry said nearly smiling at the disbelief, and also at the luck he felt in that instant.

"Yeah, and of all the people in this big shit city, how ironic it is that I was speeding and you caught me. I've never been pulled over in my life." Draco returned Harry's almost smile.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, I guess," Harry said trying to gather in all the goodness he felt just by standing outside of the car of the person he loved more than anyone in the world. Harry cleared his throat. "So, I'm going to need your identification and registration, even if you are my ex-husband."

"Well, I handed you my wallet didn't I?" Draco said smoothly. He still hadn't lost his sleekness. God, Harry loved it when Draco talked smooth. It always made Harry feel vulnerable and sexy.

"Oh, right," Harry said fumbling with the wallet, feeling a ring inside it. He pulled out what Harry recognized to be a Magnum condom. "You still use these?" Harry chuckled quietly.

"Nah, I just have them in there in case I want to sleep with someone besides my husband." Draco laughed at his own joke, smirking all the way.

Harry felt the lump in his throat go down to the pit of his stomach when he heard Draco say _my husband_. Why should it bother Harry? Harry was married with his own man, anyway. And yet, somehow, in that moment, Harry wanted to kill whoever it was that Draco was married to.

"So, you married then?" Harry asked stupidly still fidgeting to find the license and registration.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah," Harry said solemnly. "So, you sleep with other guys, too, even though you're married?" Harry asked thinking to himself, _'maybe I could be one of those guys,'_ but how could he be thinking something like that? They were divorced, both married to other men. This was just insane.

"It was a joke, Potter," Draco grinned.

"Oh, right," Harry smiled weakly as he finally discovered the license and registration. "Ah, I've found it, er, took me a while."

"I didn't notice," Draco said sarcastically.

"I have to go write you a ticket, so I'll be right back," Harry said.

"You're not serious, are you?" Draco sounded astounded. "I mean, it's the first time I've ever been pulled over, and well, gee, it's you, I mean, can't you just let your husband go? I mean, this was just for fun, wasn't it?" Draco tried to laugh his way out of it, but knew that he was going to be unsuccessful.

"Nope, sorry. Laws are laws, and I enforce them," Harry said smiling, and turned to go back to his car feeling a bit more triumphant.

A few minutes passed, and then Harry walked back to the Escalade where he once again would see the blond angel he had been fantasizing about as he fucked Kevin from the back. Harry had, in fact, decided to be a bit more generous than he had originally planned to be, and just wrote Draco a warning.

"Here you are, sir," Harry said handing him the warning and his wallet back. He wondered if Draco would notice that Harry stole a picture of Draco out of Draco's wallet. Harry had burned all the others when he was pissed about their divorce. He regretted it as soon as he had done it though.

"Thanks." Draco smiled genuinely at Harry. "Really, I mean it."

"I know you do, dammit," Harry said smiling back at him. God, he was gorgeous when he smiled. "So, I never asked, where you headed?"

"Work," Dray muttered casting a glance in the direction he was heading. "It's going to be a fucking long ass day, too. I have to get all caught up before my boss takes his vacation this coming weekend. I have loads of shit on my desk just piled up. You're lucky you don't have to do paperwork."

Harry was thankful for this, but he would've given up his police job for Draco's paperwork job if only he could just get one kiss from Draco right then. He was so beautiful, and it was making Harry crazy that he was a foot from his ex-lover and he couldn't even touch him the way he used to. He glanced at the back seat and thought about the time Draco said he and Harry would make love in his white Escalade when he bought one. Harry couldn't help but smile to himself wishing that dream could come true for him right in that instant.

"What?" Draco asked looking in his backseat. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," Harry chuckled looking down at his black shoes. "I just wanted to ask you if you remembered when you—" Harry broke off.

"C'mon, Potter, what is it? Really, I'm not going to laugh," Dray said smiling.

"Do you remember when you talked about buying a white Escalade when we were younger and you said that we would, well, you know—"

"Make love in the backseat?" Draco finished Harry's sentence for him, smiling even wider.

"Well, yeah," Harry said laughing, and feeling his cheeks getting all hot.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget that? I still think about it you know, when I jack off on my way to work sometimes. Oh, and by the way," Dray said tapping his finger up on Harry's police cap," you look good in the hat." And as quickly as a blink, Draco pulled out into the traffic and was on his way to do his paperwork. Harry stood there staring after the white Escalade until it was just a white blur in the distance and thought, _'I would give anything to be his paperwork right now.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Mmm...Harry and Draco are so damn HOT! They are such studs, I love 'em!! Anyway, please REVIEW!!! It would mean the world to me :D 


	4. Jerk, Work, Flirt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and everyone else. Too bad, I'd love to put Harry/Draco together :)

**WARNING:** This is _SLASH_ which means guy on guy, and if you don't like it, then don't read it!

**A/N:** This chapter will make you beg me to post chapter five because it will make you all go "OOO! What's going to happen???" so, if you read, REVIEW, and enjoy...I'm sure I will do as you all wish. Thank you's are posted at the end of the chapter:)

* * *

_This chapter is written from Draco's POV_

**Chapter Four: Jerk, Work, Flirt**

"Ohh, Potter…mmm." Draco couldn't believe how bad just seeing Harry had made his dick hard. He couldn't help but touch himself just as soon as he drove off from flipping Harry's police cap. Draco never realized how hot Harry would've been if Harry would've become a police while they were still married and how sexy Harry would have been in bed wearing a police uniform and handcuffing Draco to the bedposts and taking all of Draco's cock in at once and telling Draco that he was going too fast and he needed to take it slow. All these thoughts were swimming through Draco's mind as he wanked himself all the way to work. He had driven off quickly on Harry because had he stayed a moment longer, he might have came in his boxer shorts right then. As soon as Draco had ejaculated, and pulled into the driveway of his office building, he cleaned himself up with some magic, and grabbed his briefcase and headed inside.

Draco headed up the elevator and walked down the corridor to his office, carrying his briefcase in front of his still lingering boner. He entered his office and plopped down in his chair, leaned back, and smiled at the ceiling. He wasn't sure if he was happier that he had just seen Harry or at the thought that he was going to try and go speeding on his way home from work just so he could get another glimpse of the raven-haired boy he'd jacked off to on the way to his day job. Draco laughed at himself, smiled, then turned around and began doing his paperwork, thinking about nothing but how good it would feel to have Harry come inside of Draco's tight ass.

"Malfoy! I need that paperwork on my desk by five!" Draco heard his boss yell from across the hall.

"Yes sir!" Draco piped back. Draco hadn't realized how fast his work was getting done and how less tedious it seemed. Somehow, the encounter with Harry that morning had made Draco's day, his life even, less burdensome. If only he were going home to Harry, and have Harry pour him a seven-seven as they went to bed together for the first time in over a year, then things would've been perfect.

Five-o-clock rolled around and just after the clock struck five exactly, Draco had already set down all the papers on Mr. Macoy's desk, and walked out down back to his own office where his desk lay paperwork-free and clean. Draco sat back at his computer and wondered whether his "magic messenger" still had Harry's info in it. He turned to make sure his door was shut, and he opened up a file that said "messenger." He opened it, and found he had five messages waiting for him. Draco laughed at himself, and shook his head staring at the screen. All five of the messages were no doubt from Harry.

**Potter33: Hey, you there? Just wondered if you still used this thing…haha**

**Potter33:**** So, it was nice seeing you today**

**Potter33: ****Maybe we could go out for a drink sometime?**

**Potter33: ****Sorry, that sounded a little desperate…****  
****  
Potter33:**** You looked…really sexy today. MM me back…Harry**

Draco simply smiled. That's all he wanted right now, was to go get a drink with Harry. He logged on his own name and messaged Harry back.

**BadMal21:**** So, you want a drink? How about Gully's? Tonight at seven?**

Draco waited a few moments and then a message popped up.

**Potter33:** **Yeah, that sounds perfect. I'll be there. See ya then.**

Draco saw Harry's icon disappear as he logged out. He couldn't believe it. He was actually going to get a drink with his ex-lover tonight at seven. All he hoped was that he could find a good excuse for Ray to believe that he wasn't about to cheat on him with his ex.

"Hey Malfoy!" Draco heard Mr. Macoy yell from his office. "You can go home early. Have a nice holiday. You're off until next Monday!" Draco was shocked. Macoy never gave him days off, and plus, it was only Wednesday!

Draco couldn't help him run into Macoy's office like a young lad all excited because it's his birthday.

"You really mean that, sir?" Draco asked professionally even though his heart was pounding. All he was thinking about was how he was going to spend the next four days with Harry.

"Yes, I mean it. You worked hard to get all this done, and you got more done than what I had asked of you. Hey, listen, how's about a raise? That sound good about this time of year, hmm?" Mr. Macoy asked peeking over his spectacles. "Here's an extra hundred for the weekend. Have a nice one, now get outta here." Draco smiled, thanked his boss, took the hundred and went back to get his briefcase out of his office. He grabbed all his belongings and headed out the door locking it, and nearly running down to the elevator at the end of the corridor, thanking whatever Almighty Being existed for his life.

* * *

**A/N:** Didn't I tell you you'd want to know what happens next?? Hah, told ya so! Thank you so much to: 

Rocklifedude: you're a faithful reviewer! Thanks a ton! And, you'll have to just keep reading my story to find out what's gonig to happen with H and D! I'm sorry, but if I told you it would just SPOIL everything :D

o5brownc: Reviews make me happy!!! Even if they are short and simple! Thanks!

its-a-four-letter-word: Of COURSE you want to know what happens next, who doesn't :D You'll find out soon enough! Just keep reading and enjoy! Thanks again!!

trinity2010: Well, now you won't have to wait for the next chapter because you already read it! But, you will have to wait for chapter five! Keep reviewing, and I'll update sooner!! Thank you!!

fufu.a.k.a.speechless: Yeah, well, it pretty much would've been a pick up line had it not only been in Harry's thoughts...but hey, there's a LOT more where that came from! Keep reading, and review again! THANKS!

_IMPORTANT_ If you didn't already notice my note in chapter 2, go check out my other story called "Beautiful Love"...it's a great H/D story...shorter, but very dense and amazing! You'll be sure to love it! Thanks again, and can't wait to hear from everyone again :D


	5. Desperate Not to be Desperate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and everyone else. Too bad, I'd love to put Harry/Draco together :)

**WARNING:** This is _SLASH_ which means guy on guy, and if you don't like it, then don't read it!

**A/N: **Because of fufu.a.k.a.speechless , I am going to post another chapter. I didn't realize chapter four was so short. Some of the chapters are longer than others, so if there's a short chapter, lemme know! Then you fans will get lucky and have one more to read. Oh, and I'm posting my brand new story called "A Fork in the Road" very soon, so check it out...Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!!!

**

* * *

**

_This chapter is written from Draco's POV_

**Chapter Five: Desperate Not To Be Desperate**

As Draco hopped into his Escalade, he flipped on the radio, and was about ready to jam when all of a sudden he heard the familiar sound of drums, and then strings. He paused as he started up his car, and listened to the first words of the song…

"I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Why'd you smile while you are sleeping? While you're far away from dreaming? I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment…forever."

And Draco thought to himself that he could've stayed lost in that moment forever, this moment where he was getting ready to go home and get ready for a date with his ex-husband. He started up the engine and pulled out of his parking space into the driveway and headed down the slope of the drive. He pulled back out onto the road, remembering that on the way to work, how much fun his hand had had.

When Draco drove down the road back home, he couldn't help but notice every single police car to drive past him, or the ones in his rearview mirror. Every time he saw one, he kept wondering if it was Harry driving. When he pulled onto Raven street, rolled past the first few houses then turned right into his driveway, he was pleased to see that Ray was not yet home. Draco grabbed his briefcase and jumped out of the car, and hustled his way up the back steps into the house.

He unlocked the door with a wave of his hand, and opened it, setting his briefcase down on the floor as he untied his black work shoes. He picked up his head and noticed that there was a note on the table. In his socks, he grabbed his case and ambled over to the table to read the note.

"Hey honey. I've been home and I just got dressed to go out with some friends. I'll be home late. Don't wait up! Kisses! Ray

Draco nearly vomited at the little heart Ray drew around his name. "Well, good," Draco said aloud. If Ray wasn't home, then he'd have no excuse to where he was going, and that would make his date with Harry so much smoother. Draco couldn't believe it! He kept forgetting and then realizing again that he was actually going out on a date with his ex-husband. He felt like such a damn teenager again, hormones going crazy, fantasizing, and feeling naughty about pouring himself a drink, the way he used to do when he was thirteen and Lucius and Narcissa were out of the house on some sort of deal with Voldemort.

Those days seemed so far away to Draco; Hogwarts, Voldemort, his romance with Harry, everything. It was all just stuff of the past, but now, the one thing he never thought he would have back again was coming alive. He was going out with Harry, and nothing was going to stop him.

Draco ran upstairs to take a shower and shave. He wasn't sure if he and Harry would be getting busy at all, but he knew being the two of them together again meant spontaneity, and that could mean anything. Draco wanted to clean up just in case. He wanted Harry to remember just how sexy Draco was down there, and wanted to impress Harry, despite the fact that Harry had already married him once before.

Once Draco had taken his shower and shaved every part of him that needed it, he pulled out a pair of the sexiest boxers he owned and slid them up his thighs. The silk on Draco's balls felt good. He put on a pair of black socks, pulled out a pair of black slacks, put them on, and stood there looking in the mirror at himself with his socks and pants on, but no shirt. He hadn't worked out in months, but Draco knew that just with his body-type, that Harry would find his body just as appetizing as the last time he saw it, and Harry, possibly, might not be able to let that sexy body walk away from him again.

Once Draco had decided on a black button-down he had worn the day before with a faint scent of cologne still on the shirt, he knew that Harry would fidget until Draco put his hands on him. That the way it always was with Harry. He always got horny when he smelled just a touch of cologne on Draco's shirt. Harry never liked an overpowering scent, but just that faintness made his cock erect. Every time. And tonight, Draco was determined to make Harry's dick hard, just as Harry had made Draco's earlier that very same day.

As Draco bounded down the stairs, he realized that it was almost six-thirty. "Damn," he said aloud. '_What the hell am I going to do for a half hour? I have to see him.'_ Draco decided to pour himself a drink, just to calm his nerves. He was about to take a sip when he realized that drinking before you go out is sort of like cheating, or so that's what Harry used to tell him when they went out to the bar when they were married. So, he put his glass down, and just decided to drink when he got to Gully's. He grabbed his keys, locked the door, and headed to Gully's. There was no way he was going to be able to sit at home any longer anticipating the night and what it would bring him.

As soon as Draco pulled into the familiar parking lot he'd been with Ray and some of his friends on rough nights or holidays, he tried to see if there was a cop car in any of the parking spaces. He saw none and figured Harry hadn't arrived yet. But of course he didn't arrive yet. Only a fucking loser would get to a date a half hour before it was actually the time on which the two people agreed. Draco locked his doors, stuffed his keys in his pocket, and opened the door to the pub. It was smoky a little bit inside, as most bars are, and he saw an open seat at the bar, and decided to take it and wait for Harry to show. He was heading over to the bar when he heard a whistle somewhere behind him.

"Oy! Draco! Over here!" Called a voice.

Draco turned around to see none other than Harry sitting in a booth all alone waving at him to come over. _'So, Harry was a fucking loser, too'_ he thought. Draco smiled at the thought that Harry must have been just as excited to come on this date as Draco was, but now that Draco thought of it, he was mad that he didn't wait. He didn't want to seem desperate. He brushed the thought off, when he came to the table where Harry was sitting and saw Harry's beautiful lips curved upward in the form of a smile.

"Hey," Harry stuck out his hand, while standing up.

"Hey," Draco said smiling back at him and taking his hand firmly in his. "So, a little anxious for this date?" Draco smirked at Harry. He knew damn well that Harry got a tingle of joy in his lower abdomen every time Draco did it. Harry had confessed that little fetish in sixth year.

"Well, I guess I'm just as anxious as you are," Harry said finally letting go of Draco's hand.

"So, who's buying?" Draco asked biting the corner of his bottom lip.

"Well," Harry cleared his throat, Draco noticing that Harry was watching where Draco was biting and couldn't keep his eyes off it, "I'll buy whatever you like."

"That so?" Dray asked slyly. "Well, then, I better load up. I hope you got a few bucks on you," Dray smirked again.

"You can count on it," Harry replied smiling and licking his lips. _'God dammit, boy…don't start playing sexy yet, we got a whole night ahead of us.'_ Draco thought to himself staring at Harry's lips and thinking about how good they would taste against his own.

"Pour me a seven-seven," Richie, Draco said to the barman. He had come here enough to where he was calling the bartenders by name. "And pour this one here a draft, Budweiser," Draco added, smiling at Harry who looked at him confused, as if Draco could have forgotten what kind of beer he drank after being his husband for almost three years.

"So, you didn't forget then," Harry, said as he started playing with the paper coaster on the bar.

"How could I have forgotten?" Draco asked looking seriously into Harry's deep emerald orbs. _'God, he was amazingly sexy.'_

"So, how's work been for you?" Harry asked still playing with the coaster. Draco was a bit irritated at the thought of starting a conversation that was exactly the last conversation they had before splitting up, but calmed himself and reassured himself that Harry was probably so nervous, he was just trying to start small talk with the first thing that came to his mind.

"It's been fine. Speaking of work, you'll never guess what my boss did to me today!" Draco said, totally forgetting about the four day vacation he had been planning in his head that he and Harry would be taking, that was, if Harry would go.

"I dunno what he did, uh, fuck you in the ass?" Harry said mockingly and smiling.

"No you dumb shit," Draco said smacking Harry playfully on the head. "He told me I have the rest of the week off!"

"No shit," Harry replied almost in as bad of a shock as when he saw Draco this morning. Draco wondered whether Harry had the same vision in his head about having a three-night getaway somewhere with his ex-lover. Then he took a long sip of his beer.

"Thanks for this," Harry said lifting his glass just a little above the counter.

"Don't mention it," Dray said gulping some seven-seven. "So, how did you get here? I didn't see your police car out in the lot."

Harry paused and looked at Draco as thought he weren't serious. "You've got to be joking." Harry started laughing. Draco wasn't sure what was so funny.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Draco demanded.

"Well, you didn't honestly think that cops drive their cop cars everywhere, do you? I mean, when we're on duty, but it's not like I can't afford another car, Dray. You are so funny. Think we drive 'em all over town." Harry was still laughing to himself, but Draco felt as dumb as a rock.

"Well, how am I supposed to know? Not like I was ever a cop or anything," Draco stammered feeling his cheeks glowing a little.

"Aww, it's alright. No need to be embarrassed, a lot of people ask me why I don't drive it all over town, not just you," Harry said still laughing slightly.

"Then why was it so funny when I was a clueless fuck, huh?" Draco asked a little annoyed.

"Because you're cute is all," Harry said smiling now and watching Draco with sincerity. "Because you're damn cute."

Draco's expression softened. All this time he felt embarrassed was just because Harry thought he was cute. Oh, well, everything was all right then.

"You boys need a fill up?" Richie asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah, fill 'em up," Dray said. "On me again."

"Well, damn we could just keep going all night long," Harry said, the smile never fading from his beautiful mouth.

"We used to be able to keep going all night long if you remember," Draco said, turning to meet the raven-haired man's face become suddenly serious and nervous. Draco could feel Harry's nervous vibes coming off him. He loved making Harry nervous. It was one of the little pleasures in life that made Draco feel superior.

Harry took a long gulp of his second draft and then nodded. "Yeah, those were some good times."

"Damn good times," Draco said eyes never leaving Harry's face. He wanted Harry to feel him staring at him. He wanted to see Harry pick up his face, like a puppy that thinks it's going to get swat, but just then, his master gives him a treat. And Harry did look up, just as Draco said.

"I have a confession to make, Dray," Harry said slowly trying to find the exact words and make them sound perfect. Draco was listening intently. "I've been having sex with my husband for the past few months but all I can think of is you when I'm doing it."

Draco had not expected such an honor on their first date since their split. Actually he had never thought that there would ever be another date with Harry. Not in a million years. This was news. Not just because Draco had been doing much of the same, but that those feelings were reciprocated. That meant, no matter that either of them were married, they still had feelings for each other. Actually, they probably always had.

"Really?" Draco inquired after his long list of thought in which he was playing over in his mind. He couldn't believe being a business man and all that he was close to speechless. "Well, I have to admit, it's been pretty much the same way over at my place."

Draco watched Harry's Adam's apple go up and down as he swallowed hard. This fact must have aroused Harry because only when he was aroused did he ever swallow that hard. A smile crept onto Harry's face.

"You too? Really?" Draco was amazed at how adorable Harry looked in the dim light with his brow furrowed when he asked Draco a question.

"Really, and I have a confession for you now," Draco said smirking.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Harry asked, trying to sound as smooth as Dray.

Draco could sense that Harry's attempt at humor was a step into making the conversation less nerve-wracking, and more casual, but what Draco was about to tell Harry was for sure to make Harry's balls tingle.

"I got off to you on my way to work this morning, after you pulled me over."

Harry sat there for a moment just staring at every feature on Draco's face. Draco literally saw Harry's eyes move from Draco's forehead to his nose, ears, eyes, and finally, lips. Then he smiled ever so slightly.

"No kidding," he said quietly, but Draco could hear the hoarseness in Harry's voice, the only kind of hoarseness Harry got when he was horny late at night.

"I'm really not kidding," Draco said continuing his smirk. He grabbed his glass and gulped down what was left of his drink as Harry grabbed his and sucked down his beer. Both men were a bit more relaxed now that they had some alcohol in their systems.

"Draco?" Interrupted a voice from behind the two men. Draco turned around and had to keep himself from dropping his jaw. It was Ray.

"Hey!" Draco said, the falseness in his voice more than obvious to himself than anything, but no one else seemed to notice. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was going out with some friends. We just got back from the movies, and now we're here for a few drinks. Mind if we join you? I'm sure you don't want to be here all alone drinking, do you sweetie?"

Draco felt a pang of anger at Ray calling him sweetie in front of Harry and at the thought that Ray didn't think Draco was cool enough to have his own friends, or ex-lover, to go drinking with.

"I'm not here alone, thanks," Draco said a bit coolly. "I'm here with my friend, Harry." Harry gave a sort of half wave to the men surrounding him and Draco.

"Oh, well, I had no idea that going out with an ex-lover was the same thing as going out with a _friend_," Ray sneered. Draco thought that maybe Ray would have forgotten about Harry, but apparently he was wrong.

"Look, I ran into him today when I got pulled over. He's a cop. That's all there is to it, dammit," Draco said fuming a bit inside. Ray simply looked at Harry.

"Well, of course that's all there is to it. You boys have a nice time. I'm going to go over here and drink with my _just friends,_" Ray said giving Draco a fake smile. "I'll see you when I get home, that is, if you even go home tonight."

Draco couldn't take it anymore. Pretending that he wasn't cheating on Ray was a lot easier than trying to get the moment back he had with Harry just a moment before they were interrupted. Draco didn't care if Ray suspected him, because as of this moment, all Draco cared about was getting out of that bar and going somewhere with Harry, alone.

* * *

**A/N: **The anxiousness gets worse, and I'm sorry! But I really enjoy reading reviews, so the more I get, the more likely I will post chapter six sooner. I am also proud to announce that, statistically, my hits have gone up from 500 to over 700 just today! Thank you everyone for checking out my story. I know you won't regret it!! Please review!!!


	6. Hard Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and everyone else. Too bad, I'd love to put Harry/Draco together :)

**WARNING:** This is _SLASH_ which means guy on guy, and if you don't like it, then don't read it!

**A/N:** Wow...I didn't know my story was so popular. It really is amazing. I checked my stats, and I had over 1,000 hits! And the day before it was up to only about 700 or so. Well, thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying my story. WARNING: This chapter contains very graphic sex between Harry and Draco (duh! Because it's rated M), and if my vividness scares you or grosses you out, do not read it. But, by all means...enjoy (those others of you who find it extremely sexy and arousing :D) Thank yous are at the end of the chapter.

**

* * *

**

_This chapter is written from Harry's POV_

**Chapter Six: Hard Love**

As Draco made his way out of the bar Harry followed, questions zooming in and out of his head.

"So," Harry spoke up, "that must be him…your husband person." Harry knew he sounded ridiculous, but nonetheless, he was determined to have his questions answered.

"Yeah," Dray replied in an irritatingly disgusted tone. "Sorry about all that back there." Draco's face was furrowed with frustration. All Harry really wanted to do was stroke the one blond lock hanging in front of Draco's face.

"Don't worry about it. I just don't want to cause you any trouble, you know?" Harry said putting his hands in his pockets because he was unsure of what to do with them otherwise.

"Well, let's get out of here. I'll deal with him later. I don't want to be here. You want to go to a different bar or what?" Dray said. He was talking in a professional and indifferent tone. Harry noticed that Draco, too, had found a way to place his hands in his pockets in similar awkwardness of where to place them as Harry had experienced. They shared only a few common traits, this silly hand thing being one of them.

"Well, I would rather just go someplace quiet where we can just catch up and not get interrupted. You know, like a park or something." Harry suggested looking at Draco for his approval.

"You want to go to a park? Harry, the parks in Manhattan aren't exactly like the ones they have in Denver. They're a bit more, shall we say, preoccupied. I think that a hotel would do much finer, don't you?" Draco said sounding a bit more interested this time.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever will work for you," Harry said and couldn't help but think how going to a hotel would be anyplace but quiet, and what's more, Harry was certain that he and Draco wouldn't be catching up in conversation, unless the conversation involved telling the other one to get on his knees.

"Um, just curious, are we taking separate cars or you know, we going to ride together or what?" Harry asked timidly, shaking slightly, even though it was seventy outside.

"Get in," Draco motioned with his head to his Escalade. Harry obeyed just like a damn dog. Draco just had that 'masterly' effect on him, and there was nothing Harry could do about it. As Draco started up the ignition he interrupted Harry's thoughts. "We'll get your car in the morning or whatever." Harry simply nodded. So, they were getting a hotel and staying the night. Pleasure was written all over Draco's face Harry noticed as he pulled out of the driveway of Gully's in a smirk, and Harry looked out the window to see Manhattan lit up and night and smiled just the same knowing exactly the sort of night he was in for.

As they drove down the skyway, despite the fact that the evening was, for the most part besides meeting Ray at the bar, going unusually well for a Wednesday and he felt a sudden guilt about not going home to Kevin. He neither called nor left any message for his husband on their machine or on his cell. Harry wasn't the type of person to just ditch someone and leave him in the dust. Harry had hero status. He couldn't just leave Kevin at home, all alone, abandoned. His thoughts stirred as Draco spoke.

"You ever stay at the Hilton?" Draco asked leaning toward Harry a bit and smiling as if their night had been anything but interrupted.

Harry smiled, but still felt that pang of guilt. "No, I can't say I have."

"Well, that's where we're headed and just for the record—"

"Dray, I don't want to mess this up and I don't want you to take offense or anything, because I've been having the greatest night I've had in a year and I don't want to ruin this but—" Harry stopped when he felt a warm finger slide onto his lips, silencing him.

"Then don't," Dray whispered. Harry obeyed, once again, and was silent all the way to the hotel.

When the two arrived at the hotel, Draco pulled in so the valet man could take his Escalade and park it.

"That will be fifty dollars to park it," the man in the red vest said opening Draco's door. Draco slipped the guy a hundred.

"Take it to the special lot and make sure that it's secure in every possible way, and if there's any slip ups, I'll know." The man nodded as he hopped into the vehicle and pulled out of the drive. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and began walking him into the hotel. Draco's touch made Harry's stomach flip, and Harry couldn't help but smile at the idea that he and Draco, his ex-husband, were actually going through with staying the night at a hotel. This whole night to Harry seemed unreal.

"One room for two, please. One bed. I want the best room, you got me?" Draco said nearly threatening the man working. "My father knows your father if you don't hook us up, you hear?" Draco said firmly placing three hundred dollar bills on the counter. "We have a deal then?" Draco asked cocking a brow at the man. The man behind the counter simply handed Draco a key without further questioning and motioned for them to use the elevators to his left.

Draco nodded at the man, Harry staring in amazed amusement as Draco lead him to the elevators, pressed the button and allowed Harry in first, as a gentleman would. _'He hasn't changed, _Harry thought_, 'he hasn't changed one damn bit.'_

The elevator rose to the 54th floor, somewhere in the middle of all the stories, and once again, Draco allowed Harry to exit first. Harry felt Draco's hand on the small of his back directing him to the right down the hallway. Harry felt a shiver run down his back. He knew that if this kept up, something else would be running down his back in the hours to come.

"I can't believe we're doing this, Dray, we must be out of our minds," Harry said smiling all the same at the insanity.

"I know," Dray smiled back at him, "we are out of our minds, but I feel fucking alive as hell, don't you?"

"More than you know," Harry responded looking at Draco smile at him. It felt so good to have him back by his side. When they reached room number 33, Harry had to smile at the irony. Draco slid the key into the lock, waited until it turned green then opened the dark room for Harry to step in and experience. F

The room had a velvety soft carpet to the touch and as Harry turned on the dimmer, he realized that the room was exceptionally huge for two people and noticed it also had a bar. _'This must be a suite,' _Harry thought. Perfect.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Dray said unbuttoning his shirt and flopping down on the nice bed. "Ooh, this is what I call comfy!" Harry was jealous at the thought of a soft, welcoming bed, and soon joined Draco on it, nearly touching arms with him. Harry didn't understand this new feeling he was having with Draco. It was as though this was Harry's first date with him and he was too nervous to do anything with him. Just looking at Dray made Harry get butterflies, but that's what he figured must have sent him flying head over heels the first time he had fallen in love with Draco; the mysteriousness, the anticipation of not knowing what's about to happen next. Harry loved it. Harry loved him.

"So, you want me to fix you up some champagne, doll?" Draco asked smiling getting up to pour himself a glass. Harry could not remember the last time Draco had smiled so much. It was not in his natural nature.

"Well, if you're already going to make yourself one, could you please take one half a second out of your busy schedule to make your dear sweet husband one?" Harry said playing along with Draco's charade.

Draco turned around and smirked at him. "I'm not your husband, I'm your affair."

Harry's stomach did a double time. This was really happening. Yes, he was really here in a hotel room just waiting to get a glass of champagne from his "_affair_", Harry laughed to himself.

"You see, Harry, because if I was indeed your husband," Draco said handing Harry the glass of glittering booze and sitting next to Harry and leaning his face in so close Harry could smell the alcohol on Draco's breath, "you would be at home fucking me wishing I was some long lost lover from your past, and I wouldn't have a fucking clue because you're such a god damn good actor."

Harry's heart surely must have stopped because in that moment, he felt Draco's hand slide behind his head and pull him in so that their noses were touching, but just so, and then he heard Draco speak once more just above a whisper in that husky tone Draco got when he was talking dirty to Harry.

"And if you were _my _husband, the jealousy would drive you insane knowing that I was just down the road fucking some guy that I used to be married to." As these words slowly poured out of Draco's mouth just as liquor pours out of its bottle, Harry felt Draco's lips on his. He could taste the whiskey, and suddenly forgot where he was or what he was doing. All he wanted was Draco, and all of him.

Draco kissed him so passionately; it was almost like the day they had their first kiss, except without the awkward silence they had experienced as teens. Draco slowly massaged Harry's head as he pulled him up higher on the bed. Harry couldn't help himself and slowly slithered his tongue into Dray's, Dray mimicking Harry's action. Both tongues together again drove Harry wild, and he knew it was having the same effect on Draco, for Harry could feel, as Draco straddled Harry, Dray's cock pressing into his own through their pants.

Harry slowly unbuttoned Draco's black button-down as Draco balanced himself with one hand on each side of Harry's head. Draco slipped off his shirt, and soon he was removing Harry's as well. When both men lay there topless with only their pitched pants, Harry felt a desire so strong, he was unsure if he could handle it. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Take off my pants, Draco, please, take them off," Harry whimpered. Even though Harry had commanded Draco to do as he pleased, Draco still was overpowering him, it's just the way it was. Draco did as Harry told him, and sooner than not, Harry lie there in boxers and socks while Dray lay atop of him, only zipper undone. "Take yours off, too," Harry moaned quietly. Draco, again, obeyed. When both blond and raven were wearing a sheer pair of boxers from keeping their erections inside, both men had started sweating even though they had barely moved or done anything at all.

"Let's get everything off," Dray whispered. "Here, I'll use magic," he said and with a wave, all garments vanished. Harry's heart was pounding harder than ever just watching Draco's boxers, as well as his own disappear into nothingness. He had forgotten how big Draco's cock was, and was slightly embarrassed for his own. Not that Harry was small by any means, but Draco had always been bigger, but Harry liked it that way.

"Nice member," Harry said glancing down at Dray's penis, which was enlarged to the max.

"Same to you, Harry," Draco said smirking. Draco leaned down and started kissing Harry again, when Harry felt Draco's cock slide over his own balls, Harry jerked. Draco started.

"What's the matter, babe?" Draco murmured quietly as though not to wake a sleeping infant. Harry shook his head.

"I'm just, completely nervous. I'm fine, really," Harry stammered over his words feeling like a complete idiot.

"It's fine, Harry," Draco said gently stroking Harry's face. "We don't have to if—"

"Oh, no! I want to," Harry persisted, "it's just…I'm still in love with you and I can't do this unless I know that you still do too." There. He had said it. He had finally released what had really been bothering him all night. F

"Harry, I wouldn't be cheating on a man I just unfortunately have to call my husband if I didn't. I've loved you since the day we broke it off, and I'm going to continue loving you until the day I die. So, no matter what happens tonight or tomorrow or next week or next month, I'm going to always be here. I'll always be here because I will always love you." Draco kissed Harry's scar. Harry felt like he was going to cry, but was too grown up to let that happen. He touched Draco's face and rubbed his cheek.

"This is all I've wanted for the last year," Harry sighed.

"Me too, baby," Draco said. "I want to have you tonight."

"Dray, you can have me every night for the rest of your life it you like," Harry smiled and pulled Draco's face in to complete the kiss they never finished.

With Draco's hands massaging Harry's sides, back and stomach, Harry's mind seemed to have gone blank. All Harry could focus on was the pleasure of knowing it was Draco who was touching him sensually, and not Kevin. It was Draco that he was about to make love to, not Kevin. It was Draco he had been in love with since forever, not Kevin. All he could think about was Draco.

Draco sucked Harry's pecs and moaned for Harry as he kissed and licked every inch of Harry's torso. Harry writhed beneath Draco, and soon, Harry felt Draco entering into him. His cock felt so good pushing against the tightness of Harry's ass, he came on the spot. Draco saw Harry coming all over his stomach, and soon, Draco, too, spurt sperm into Harry. Harry felt Draco beginning to rock into him faster and faster.

"Oh yeah Dray, don't stop, baby," Harry moaned with eyes shut tight as he felt a dribble of sweat slide down his forehead.

"I'm not stopping, oh, fuck, your ass feels so damn good," Dray whimpered back at Harry, sliding his cock swiftly in and out of Harry.

"You're gonna make me come again," Harry sighed. And with that, Draco pulled out and began making sweet love to Harry's cock with his mouth. He sucked, and licked and massaged every part of Harry's member before Harry came onto Dray's chin.

"Oh, sorry, man," Harry whispered. Dray laughed at him as he licked off what semen was left on his face.

"It's a pleasure," Draco smirked. Harry's insides were still squirming. Draco lay on his back. Harry remembered Draco being one of the few people in his life to be so unselfish about sex.

"Your turn, love," Draco said smiling up at Harry. Harry slowly climbed atop of Draco, and with cock still coming slightly, began sliding into Draco's tight ass. It was much easier than it normally would have been since Harry had already ejaculated. Draco still lifted his ass slightly and bit his lip as Harry rocked into him gently.

"How's that feel, Dray?" Harry moaned at him. Draco simply smiled and licked his lips. That was good enough for Harry.

The two made love until the sun was starting to rise. And once they had collapsed at each other's side, it was time to already start waking again. It felt to Harry as though they had only slept but five minutes.

"Time to go, sweetie," Dray said wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. They had slept like that for the only hours of sleep they had gotten.

"I don't wanna go," Harry whined wanting more sleep.

"Neither do I, babe. I'd stay here all day if I could, but I have—" he stopped in mid-sentence.

"Wait a minute," Draco said suddenly anxiousness climbing in his voice, "I forgot that my boss gave me the rest of the week off!" Harry was still groggy from the long night.

"Well, that doesn't mean I don't have to get off my lazy ass and get to work, now does it?" Harry asked wiping a sleepy from the corner of his eye.

"Harry, I want to spend the weekend with you, just you and me. You can pick where we go, I don't care what it costs, but let's go somewhere. Somewhere not in New York." The restlessness in Draco's voice was enchanting and the whole idea sounded just amazing to Harry, but he knew better.

"I can't just take off work to go on some escapade with my ex-husband, Dray, not matter how exhilarating it sounds."

Harry literally watched the grin on Draco's face fade into a frown. It made Harry's heart sink.

"Well, I thought that this whole thing meant that everything was fine and we'd just be together now and everything and that we could just go off like old times, not giving a shit about what we had to do or who we had to see, but just be us two. You know, like old times?" The voice Draco was using was killing Harry. It was a pleading, a yearning, an everything that was making it ever so harder for Harry to refuse.

"It's not old times, Draco, and you know that. We're not kids anymore. We're both married, too. Just because we slept together one night at the Hilton doesn't mean that we don't have a huge pile of shit to deal with when we leave. You know, I can't exactly quit my job just to go to some exotic place to you, even though it sounds great." Harry saw Draco's frown creep up into a frustrated face.

"Look, I know we have some shit to sort through, but I thought that if we did this, it was like we were being committed to each other again, you know? I don't know how much last night meant to you, but I meant everything I said and gave you, Harry." Dray said looking upset.

Harry returned Dray's comment with, "Look, I meant everything, too, but all I'm saying is that you're making it sound way more simple than it ever could be. This is the real world. We're not living in the same magical place we were used to as kids growing up, and even as teens. We're in the muggle world, and in this world, there's a lot more shit we can't be so easy about."

"Well, why can't you just say you're taking a sick leave for a few days?" Dray sounded desperate. "Harry, I need to spend time with you. I need you."

Harry couldn't refuse this pleading, helpless creature he was so in love with, and yet he knew he had to for the best.

"I have to go to work, Draco, and if you can't accept the fact, then I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later, I suppose. I love you," Harry said and leaned in to give Draco a kiss, but Draco pulled back.

"I can't believe you son of a bitch motherfucker! After all this time of being divorced and all was because my job got in the way, and now you're turning it around and being a hypocritical little bitch! I can't believe you! You're so fucking ridiculous, Harry. Unbelievable!"

Harry was stunned at Draco's instant anger, but returned it with ease.

"Hey, well, you know, it's not the same situation it was a year ago. I don't go to work to try and prevent having fights with my husband, I go there to get money and to help the city when they need it. I'm a cop for Christ's sake! And don't go saying like this is all the same when you did it, because it's not. I can't just bend over and let you fuck me when it's convenient for you, Dray. It's gotta be when it's convenient for both of us, and this weekend's not convenient for me. So why don't you just go home and fuck the brains out of your husband, Ray." Harry said and got ready to turn before he heard Draco bellow.

"YOU LEAVE RAY OUT OF THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Harry had to duck when he turned around because Draco had thrown his shoe at Harry's face, just nearly missing it.

"You're going to regret this, just like you did our divorce. And once again, it won't be my fault," Harry said and stepped out into the hall, slamming the door shut. Harry walked down the hallway trying to keep the tears from coming, and forcing himself not to turn around and just go running and cradle Draco in his arms and apologize, because everything in his entire being was pushing him to turn around and do the very thing he was forcing himself not to do.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Did you like the tension? And, yes, I do mean in more than one way...hehe! Thanks go out to the following: 

a: Thanks for your review!!! Well, I posted this chapter, so, hope you like it!!

Lykaios Nyx: Hey! Well, here's your next chapter! Yay! Harry and Draco DID IT!! Woot!

Thank you to everyone else who didn't review but have read my story! But, for future reference, I LOOOOVE reviews, so post me a quick one and make my day!! Waiting for replys so that I can post chapter 7 :)


	7. Man In, Man Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and everyone else. Too bad, I'd love to put Harry/Draco together :)

**WARNING:** This is _SLASH_ which means guy on guy, and if you don't like it, then don't read it!

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm just updating for my girlfriend who decided we better post another one. I'm very pleased to announce this story has over 1400 hits, too bad there's not very many reviews :( But I hope that will change soon and people begin to review me...please? Anyways here's chapter 7...read, review, and ENJOY! Thank yous at the end...

* * *

_This chapter is written from Draco's POV_

**Chapter Seven: Man In, Man Out**

Draco stood in the now silent room staring after the slammed door hoping beyond all hopes that Harry would just come bursting back in the hotel room and fall to his knees and tell Dray how sorry he was, but it didn't happen. Draco's anger at Harry's sudden departure soon turned to frustration and then sadness. The blond contemplated going after Harry, but decided that going after him could only mean more fighting and more frustration, so he simply sank into the ruffled sheets on the bed he and Harry had made love on the night before feeling helpless and alone, feelings he had been feeling for about a year now.

Draco sat on the bed feeling unsure about what he should do next since he did have the day off. Going home or even calling Ray was out of the question since he knew that he'd be in for a nice long lecture about being unfaithful, uncommitted, and a bunch of other bullshit that Draco could care less about. Draco wanted to somehow see Harry again that day, even if it meant that he could just see Harry after work over a cup of coffee or something. Although Dray wanted Harry back, he knew too well that it wasn't going to be just as simple as dragging him like a damn puppy on a leash to the Hilton to get laid.

Draco knew Harry pretty damn well having been married to him before, and so knew what sort of things made Harry's heart flutter. Draco quickly put his pants on over his boxers and allowed his shirt to dress him with a wave of his hand. He grabbed a glass of whisky, gulped it down for the hell of it, wiped his lips, and headed out the door.

As Draco was waiting for the elevator, he heard footsteps behind him and for a moment his heart leapt thinking that it might just be Harry, but of course it wasn't.

"Hey," the dark-haired man said casually. He was wearing a suit, but his shirt was wrinkled and not tucked in his suit pants. Draco laughed to himself at the thought that many men must come to this hotel just to fool around behind their lover's backs.

"Hi," Draco replied giving a small smile as the door to the elevator opened.

"You look familiar, uh, do I know you?" The man asked as both he and Draco stepped into the elevator. Draco pressed the ground level button, turned to the man and shook his head with his lips slightly protruded forward as he did while he was recalling something.

"Probably not, this city's so damn huge that you've probably seen like twelve men that "look familiar" to me, if you know what I mean," Draco said pulling the side of his mouth into his familiar half-smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right," the man said. "What's your name anyhow?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." The man's eyes grew wider.

"Oh!" The man blurted out. "I mean, oh…I must not know you then," the man said shifting from one foot the other as the elevator came to a halt at the bottom and the doors opened.

"Well, what's your name?" Draco persisted following the man as he dashed out of the elevator feeling a peculiar presence about the man.

"So sorry, I've got to go, I've got a court case this morning. See ya man!" And the man dashed through the lobby through the swivel doors and outside. Draco stared after him wondering why he had reacted so oddly when Draco said his own name. He shrugged it off and headed to the main desk to retrieve his keys for his escalade.

"White Escalade under the name Malfoy," Dray said to the man behind the desk.

"Yes, here you are sir," the man said handing Draco the keys, "and there's a note a dark-haired man left for you as well."

Draco accepted the piece of paper that the man handed to him, and sure enough it was Harry's writing.

_**Draco, I just wanted to apologize for leaving like that, but I had to. I'm sorry. –Harry**_

_'Brilliant_,' Draco thought. '_Fucking brilliant_.' Draco was appalled at the briefness of Harry's note and the fact that he didn't say he loved Draco. Draco tried to reason with himself that he was being over-reactive, and decided that Harry must not have put that since he was in a rush for work. '_But still_' Draco thought, '_I love you wouldn't have taken that much more time_.' Dray became suddenly irritated with himself that he was trying to analyze the note and shoved it in his pocket and headed out the doors keys in hand.

Once back out on the road in Manhattan, Draco decided to go to the flower shop and buy a dozen roses and send them to Harry at work. He wasn't sure where Harry worked besides the fact that he worked at the police department, and figured if he sent it there, they would most likely find their way into Harry's possession.

After Draco had purchased the perfectly red roses, he wrote on the little card to Harry.

_**Harry—**_

_**I'm sorry if I offended you at all. I lost my cool. I really want to see you tonight if I can. Maybe we can just go for a coffee or something. These are just to make you smile. I picked the perfect ones just for you. **_

_**--Dray (I miss you!)**_

If Harry didn't melt when he saw these flowers and read this note, Draco was sure that it wasn't the Harry he knew and loved. Draco stuck the note in the side of the plastic holding the flowers in the perfect bouquet. He waved his hand at the flowers, charming them to fly themselves to the police department. As he was about to get into his vehicle, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dray turned around to see his husband, Ray.

"Hey!" Draco said sounding too excited to be real enthusiasm.

"So, you really didn't come home last night," Ray said in a pissy voice.

"No I didn't. I stayed out so late that I just didn't want to wake you if I came home at, you know, like five in the morning," Dray said shrugging.

"You are so full of shit!" Ray blurted.

"Alright, so I slept with him, big deal!" Draco said brushing the idea off like it was a fly.

"Big deal? It is a big deal! It's a fucking huge deal if you ask me, Dray!" Ray snapped. "You can't just go on fucking your ex-husband when I'm your current husband! It's so blasphemous to our marriage! I mean, do you even care that we're married??"

Draco thought about it reasonably, logically, and said, "To be honest, I haven't cared for about a year. I've thought of him while fucking you every time we do it, and you really bug the shit out of me. That's why I drink so much," Dray said smiling and nodding his head. "Hey, look at that! See, Ray, you are good for something! You helped me discover the reason I wanted to become an alcoholic!" Draco laughed at the insanity of it all and at the expression on Ray's face, which looked similar to constipation.

"You—" Ray started but Draco was having too much fun to let him ruin his moment of glory.

"You hold it," Dray interrupted, "I'm going to go see a man about a divorce so I'll see you later." Draco paused. "Then again, maybe I won't." Draco laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot. All he could think about was how he was going to push Ray out of his life forever and have Harry, the one man he ever truly loved, come back into his life forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Ha! I love Draco and his attitude :D can't get much better than that! So what did you think? Please let me know in a review!! And without further ado.. 

Lykaios Nyx: Yes Harry and Draco "did it" lol :D about time eh? Your review was very funny...I appreciate your enthusiasm. Sorry this wasn't the quickest update but hey I wanted more reviews :P And Kevin, OH yeah you get to meet him ;) hehe devil horns You just wait...

Rocklifedude: Yay it was so great to hear from you again! And you're right they definitely do not make it easy...boys...so difficult :P And there's a pretty good chance there will be more sex later trust me ;) haha and nice part about hugging the computer :P always appreciate the humor... :) Hope you liked this chapter!

Thanks to everyone who had read this and not reviewed BUT I do want to hear from you...and you know I already have through chapter 11 written so if you want more sooner, you have to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Come on, it's not that hard...just hit that little button down there and make my day that much better! More Harry and Draco to come soon :D 'Till then...


	8. Flowers from the Ex

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and everyone else. Too bad, I'd love to put Harry/Draco together :)

**WARNING:** This is _SLASH_ which means guy on guy, and if you don't like it, then don't read it!

**A/N:** This chapter is extremely short, and so, I am going to post two chapters (you can worship me later)...for now, read, review and ENJOY! Thank you's at the end of chapter NINE!

* * *

_This chapter is written from Harry's POV_

**Chapter 8: Flowers from the Ex**

Harry was quietly humming along with the radio as he pulled into the station for his shift. He parked his car in his parking space, turned off the radio, and shut off his engine. As he stepped out of the car, he felt the hot sun on his face and knew he was in for a long day.

As Harry entered the cool building, he passed Burt and a few other co-workers.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" Burt asked patting Harry on the shoulder and continuing to walk in the opposite direction.

"Fine," Harry mumbled.

"You've got a surprise on your desk waiting for you," he heard Burt say over the now somewhat crowded hallway.

"Thanks!" Harry replied over the muffled sound of shoes and voices. When he entered his office, he noticed the brightly colored red roses immediately, and knew exactly who sent them.

Harry rushed over to the flowers, leaned over and smelled them before frantically searching for a card. He found it within a few seconds, and read the note to himself.

_**Harry—**_

_**I'm sorry if I offended you at all. I lost my cool. I really want to see you tonight if I can. Maybe we can just go for a coffee or something. These are just to make you smile. I picked the perfect ones just for you. **_

_**--Dray (I miss you :) )**_

Harry felt his heart leap, and yet felt a tugging that was signaling to him that he could not continue to see Draco, especially because both men were married. Harry wanted Draco more than anything, and he recalled the night before and smiled to himself. But his smile quickly vanished. Harry knew that he would have to break the news to Draco that he couldn't see him anymore. Harry wasn't a person to normally cheat, and the night before was simply an out of control act of impulse. Plus the alcohol had affected his mental functions. Harry made a deal with himself that he would see Draco tonight for coffee, and only tonight. He had way more on his hands already, and adding Draco to the list of "things I cannot accomplish before I'm forty" didn't help Harry's peace of mind.

Harry snatched a piece of paper off the side of his desk and quickly scribbled:

_**Dray—Meet me at Bridgetown Café at quarter to seven. I'll be there.**_

_**Sincerely, Harry.**_

Harry hoped that Draco would indeed meet him and suddenly realized he had a message on his phone. He picked up the receiver to listen to the message and heard Kevin's familiar voice on the other end.

"_Hey babe, it's Kev, I just wanted to apologize that I never called or anything last night to tell you I wasn't coming home. I had to go way the hell out to Jersey to crack this case, and it took me nearly all night. I'm really sorry. I love you. Hope you're not mad. Call me if you want._"

Harry half smiled at the message. If only it were Draco calling; calling to tell Harry that he loved him and that he would see him later that night and that he couldn't wait to cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms. Harry shook off the wonderful thought and with a wave of his hand sent the message to Draco via magic airwaves.

Harry knew better than to just sit around all day waiting for a possible reply and so pulled the drawer open to his desk and pinned on his badge. He adjusted his police cap in the mirror and straightened his wrinkled shirt. He headed out the door bracing himself for a long day of speed violators and criminals, but somehow only focusing his mind on the blond man he made love to just hours before.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, like I said, short chapter, but read chapter nine and let me know what you think...I know you all are craving some more Harry and Draco action! ;) 


	9. Committed Conversation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and everyone else. Too bad, I'd love to put Harry/Draco together :)

**WARNING:** This is _SLASH_ which means guy on guy, and if you don't like it, then don't read it!

**A/N:** Ok, this chapter is longer for sure, so let me know what you think. You know I love my reviews!!! I like this chapter...it's one of my favorites...I dunno why? Alright, read, review, and ENJOY!!

* * *

_This chapter is written from Draco's POV_

**Chapter Nine: Committed Conversation**

It was 6:46 already, and Draco was tapping his foot on the ground sitting in the booth toward the back of the café, slightly isolated, restlessly waiting for Harry to arrive at the café. He wasn't one hundred percent sure that Harry would show, but then why would he have taken the time to write him a note?

The bell to the café rang, and Draco quickly checked to see whether it was his Harry, and sure enough, it was. Draco stood up out of the dark corner and waved to make sure Harry saw him. Harry waved back, and so Draco sank back down into the booth.

"Hey babe," Draco said barely above a whisper smiling at Harry. Harry felt something caught in the back of his throat and had a hard time finding words to say.

"H-hey," he replied in a husky voice. He took a seat across from Draco returning his beautiful smile.

"So, how was work?" Draco asked clearing his throat staring at the broad shoulders of the cop sitting right in front of him.

"Um, it was difficult today," Harry said shaking his head slightly. "Did you order for us?"

"Oh, um, yeah, I ordered a hot chocolate for you and a cappuccino for me," Draco said smiling and finding it adorable, as always, that Harry repulsed anything that tasted even remotely like coffee.

"Thanks," Harry nodded smiling but looking extremely exhausted.

"What was difficult about today?" Draco asked peering at Harry who was glancing down at the design on the table and tracing it with his left index finger.

"I had to, um…I had to drive a guy to the prison because he raped a girl, and I had a mom who got killed in a house fire trying to save her baby." Harry stopped tracing the design and focused on Draco's soft gray eyes.

"That's horrible," Draco said reaching out and putting his hand on Harry's and rubbing it lightly. The feel of Draco's skin against Harry's made Harry a bit more relaxed and made him feel a bit happier knowing that Draco cared about not just him but about other people. Harry didn't deny the fact that he thought Draco would never become such a softie when it came to things like this, but the truth was, he was the biggest teddy bear anyone could ever have, which made it all the more difficult to start the conversation he had been planning on having with Draco from the beginning.

"Dray, I really don't know what to do about all this."

"What do you mean? What's there to do about what? You mean the fact that we slept together last night or the fact that it was an act of unfaithfulness on both of our parts?" Dray asked softly still rubbing Harry's hand.

"I guess both, I don't know," Harry sighed sliding down in the booth more as the waiter brought the hot chocolate and cappuccino for the two.

"Well, I already took care of the problem of being unfaithful on my side," Draco said smiling triumphantly. Harry looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean you already took care of it?" Harry inquired still eying Draco.

"I mean I got a divorce," Dray said licking his lips. Harry closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Why'd you do that Draco?" Harry pleaded not looking up.

"What do you mean? It's because of everything that happened last night. Look, I even said that I didn't want to do it if it was just going to be a fuck, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, dammit," Harry said picking his head back up, "but you're being too rash about this whole thing. I mean, we sleep together one time, and you're already getting a divorce? Don't you think that's a little hasty?" Harry said peering at Draco over the tips of the rim of his glasses.

"No it's definitely not rash and most definitely not hasty! Especially since we're going to get back together and all," Draco said sipping his drink. Harry shook his head.

"Dray, you're not even being reasonable! C'mon, look, you know that last night meant the world to me, and you know I'd do anything for you. But you can't just expect me to roll over for you and be yours again like a fairytale, because this is New York City! You need to realize that I have a husband and—"

"So why can't you go get a divorce then, just like I did today?" Draco asked letting go of Harry's hand and leaning back in the booth, having another sip of cappuccino.

"Dray, c'mon! Get real, it doesn't just work like that! I'm a happy married man, alright? I have commitments that you don't know about, and I can't just walk out on them. I'm sorry you didn't have a serious relationship with Ray, but my relationship with Kevin is serious, and I don't intend on leaving him."

Draco furrowed his brow wondering why his ex could possibly not come back to him after all these confessions about how Harry couldn't fuck Kevin without thinking about Draco and how he missed him and everything.

"I don't get you, Potter," Draco said fumbling with the lid of his drink to pop it off and watch the steam rise from it. "You know, one minute you're drunk and making love to me, and the next minute you're high on life with your Kevin and all these fucking commitments I'm unaware of."

Harry sat there staring off at a picture on the far wall behind Draco trying to avoid his eyes.

"Look, you think this is easy for me?" Harry questioned pointing to himself with his hand. Draco sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know, you tell me. If it's not so easy, then why are you playing it off like it is? Like you just don't give a flying fuck about me after we spent all night in each other's arms making the greatest of love and then just going off with your husband? Do you think that's fair for me, Harry?" Draco persisted pushing his drink aside.

"Well, no, but it's not fair for me either, ok? I was wrong. I shouldn't have even gone out with you last night. It was a mistake," Harry said glancing down at the floor next to him. He felt Draco's eyes staring at him even though he was gazing in a totally different direction.

"A mistake, huh?" Draco asked almost in shock. "Well, god, I guess you must not have meant anything last night that you said or did. Oh, that's right, it's because you can't handle alcohol very well. I should've known you would've just done all that because you were drunk. That's just the way you—"

"It's not because of the fucking alcohol, Dray," Harry snapped in a whisper. "It's because I was swept away by you and because I missed you."

"Oh, what, and now you just want to leave again? After you got my hopes up that you were going to be mine?"

"You didn't have your hopes up," Harry grumbled looking Draco directly in the eyes now.

"Bullshit," Dray whispered.

"Well, you know, I shouldn't feel that bad because my husband doesn't even know it happened," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know if he knows or not?" Dray asked cocking a brow.

"Simply because he left me a message on my work phone saying that he was in Jersey cracking a case until really late last night. He's a lawyer if you wanted to know," Harry said grabbing his hot cocoa and taking a sip.

"Yeah, that reminds me, I saw this guy today that I've never seen before, happened to be a lawyer, or so I thought because he said that he had a court case today to go to or something like that, anyway, I ran into him when I was getting on the elevator this morning. He started some small talk and he asked me what my name was because I looked "familiar" and so I told him. Well, the guy got wide-eyed on me and freaked out and ran out of the elevator as soon as it hit the floor. Really odd," Draco said gulping down some cappuccino.

Harry looked directly at Draco in the eyes.

"What did this guy look like, Dray?" Harry asked not moving a muscle besides his mouth.

"Well, he was, um, tall with dark hair, a nice business suit—"

"Did you notice if he was wearing a wedding band by chance?"

"Oh yeah, I did happen to look and—no of course I didn't. Who looks to see if someone's wearing a wedding band?" Draco said laughing to himself since Harry didn't seem to find the joke very funny at all.

"Well, it just sounds like Kevin is all. The descriptions, the way he reacted to your name, it all fits, his story about being in Jersey…"

"Now, don't jump to conclusions, Harry, because even if it was him, you shouldn't be all that upset because you cheated on him last night and if he did the same, then there's nothing to worry about! Just come live with me and we'll start over and—"

"Dray! I told you once, this isn't a fairytale!" Harry said hitting his hand on the table then setting his elbows up on the table and running his hands through his hair like he did whenever he was stressed out.

"Fairytale or not, if you love me, dammit, then why the hell would you try to push me away AGAIN??" Draco asked leaning in closer to Harry. "Look, you lost me once because I was stupid…don't lose me because YOU'RE stupid."

Harry drummed his fingers on the table and bit his bottom lip.

"I've got to go home," Harry said standing up from the booth and plopping a couple dollars on the table. Draco stood with him and set a few bucks down as well.

"So that's it then, you're just going to go home to your cheating husband?" Draco said following Harry to the door. Harry walked through the doorway and felt the cool air hit his face as he turned right to walk to his car.

"Look, Dray, I am extremely confused right now. I have to go home and at least talk to Kevin and see if it really was him, and just I have to sort some things out. I can't just up and leave anytime I want to like you can. I'm sorry. I really want to stay, but I can't," Harry shrugged and patted Draco on the shoulder. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright? Goodnight, Dray," Harry said getting into his car.

Draco simply watched Harry maneuver his way into his car, and put his hand on top of Harry's hood looking into Harry's now unrolled window.

"I really just hope that you know how much I love you, Harry. No matter what happens, I'm never committing to anyone but you. Hope you have a good night. Drive home safe," Draco said giving the slightest of smiles.

Harry barely grinned and started in reverse. Draco watched as Harry pulled around him, and he swear he could see a single tear rolling down Harry's cheek as he watched Harry's car become blended in with the nightlife of the Manhattan streets, and felt a sudden chill at the realization of Harry's seriousness of not coming back to him.

* * *

**A/N: **See what I mean? There's just something about this chapter...well, thank yous go out to:

Rocklifedude: My most wonderful faithful reviewer! We missed you!! I'm glad that you love my story so much!! You make me and my girlfriend laugh with your reviews...you're so funny. We both love that part too where Draco says "See Ray, you are good for something. You're the reason I wanted to become an alcoholic" or whatever...haha. We love it! Thanks for always reviewing...you keep a smile on our faces!!!! Hope you enjoyed these chapters!!

mandraco: Well, I'm glad you liked my story! I like it too, and don't worry about the peeing thing...everyone does it :D Hope you liked these chapters, and if you review, you'll be more likely to see chapter TEN! woot!

Thank you to all those others who at least visited my story...I am proud to say I have nearly 2,000 hits for this story, so keep telling your friends to check it out! Alright, till next chapter...


	10. A Lawyer's Game

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Harry Potter although I would love to! Harry and Draco are regrettably all J.K. Rowling's characters...Ray, Kevin, Burt, and Eric are all mine though:D

**WARNING:** Slash! If you don't like guy on guy action...do not read...and if you do go ahead and read, don't complain because I DID warn you!

**A/N:** This chapter is craZy! Just letting you know. I'll post thank yous at the end of the chapter! Please read, review, and as always ENJOY your little hiney's off!!!!

* * *

_This chapter is written from Harry's POV_

**Chapter Ten:**** A Lawyer's Game**

As Harry pulled into his driveway, he noticed another vehicle parked in his spot. '_Must be a friend of Kevin's or something_' Harry thought. He wiped what was left of his tears away as he squeezed his car in next to Kevin's hitting a bush that was on the passenger's side of the car.

When Harry reached the back door to his home, he pulled out his keys and was about to stick it in the lock when he noticed a shadow, appearing to be Kevin's, come from within. He heard a click of the door, and watched as the door opened and saw Kevin smiling at him from inside.

"Hey Harry, baby." Kevin said smiling and allowing for Harry to enter.

"Hi," Harry said sounding exhausted and a bit stuffy.

"What's the matter? You look beat."

"Yeah, well, I had a long day," Harry managed to sigh, as he pulled off his shoes with his feet, too lazy to bend over and untie them with his hands.

"Well, I have a friend over that I ran into today that I haven't seen in ages. You remember Eric? Well, we're having a couple of drinks in the living room if you'd care to join us," Kevin said ruffling his hair.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I really just wanna hit the sack," Harry mumbled stumbling into the kitchen and opening the fridge unsure of what he was looking for. Kevin, leaning against the counter, watched as Harry stared emotionless into the refrigerator.

"Well, he should be leaving soon, and then I'll be ready for bed, too, so…if you wait up, we can catch up," Kevin said, pinching Harry's bottom as he passed him on his way back to the living area. Harry half smiled at Kevin, and shut the fridge realizing that he wasn't really hungry or thirsty at all, but was merely tired and wanted to feel the warmth of his comforter around him as he laid his head on his soft pillow.

In the midst of Harry's daydream, Kevin had let Eric out the front door, and was now heading back into the kitchen.

"Ready for bed?" Kevin asked offering a hand to lead Harry up to their bedroom. Harry, too tired to even speak, nodded and allowed Kevin to lead him up the stairs to their room.

Harry, being lethargic from the long day, nearly collapsed onto the bed after he and Kevin entered the room.

"Wow, not even going to take your clothes off?" Kevin chuckled quietly as he undid his belt buckle.

"I'm just so fucking exhausted," Harry moaned without opening his eyes.

"Well," Kevin yawned, pulling his pants off exposing his bright orange boxers, "I kind of wanted to get caught up since I haven't seen you for a day and a night." Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, sitting at the edge of the bed, and started to unbutton his shirt.

"There's not a whole lot that happened while you were gone," Harry lied as he slid his shirt from his toned yet exhausted body. Kevin looked at him curiously.

"There must have been _something_ exciting," Kevin said breaking into a yawn. Harry lay back down and undid his pants with his eyes half open.

"The only thing, really, was that I had to take a guy to jail who raped his girlfriend today, along with having to deal with a mother who died trying to save her baby." Harry struggled to pull off his pants, and when finally off, he swung his body around and lay back down on his soft, sweet smelling pillow wanting nothing more than just to pass out.

"Wow, that's some pretty heavy shit," Kevin said adjusting the shade on the bedroom window seemingly unfocused on what Harry was even saying.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled under his breath feeling his body soaking into the sheets, nearly falling asleep until Kevin suddenly began to focus on Harry again and spoke rather loudly.

"Well, I cracked my case, the one in Jersey, and now the guy's going to jail for a convicted murder of his wife and child. It was amazing. I totally knew he was guilty. The other guy's case was totally fake and ridiculous. I mean, the only thing he had, as evidence saying he was innocent, was that the gun wasn't registered in his name. But that wouldn't even matter…" Kevin continued rambling until Harry felt his whole body fall into a deep and relaxing state, and suddenly remembered what Draco had told him, and he immediately shot his eyes open.

"Kevin?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you remember my ex, Draco Malfoy?" Harry inquired sitting up on his elbows and looking for any signs that Kevin might be lying. Kevin paused before turning to look Harry straight in the eyes.

"Yes, why?" Kevin's tone had changed from being cheery and gleeful to quiet, stern, and emotionless. Harry licked his lips, as he did when he was nervous, and continued.

"I was just wondering because, incidentally, I ran into him tonight at Bridgetown Café, and he mentioned that he thought he saw you at the Hilton this morning. And I was just wondering if maybe…" Harry was cut off.

"What?" Kevin said, tone now becoming more challenging and forceful. "That I'm lying to you?" Kevin asked, giving Harry the threatening "lawyer look."

"No, I wasn't suggesting that at all, I just thought maybe you stopped there this morning for business or something," Harry trailed off knowing that he was sure to start a fight. He and Kevin had been arguing a lot lately.

"You're pathetic, Harry. I can't believe you. You actually thought that I'd lie to you about something like this?" Harry shrugged.

"Well, you're wrong. And besides, I'm the one that should be questioning you. Who ever allowed you to start going on little dates with your ex-lover?" Kevin said starting to get a little pink in the face. Harry cocked a brow.

"I wasn't on a date!" He protested. "I said I ran into him."

"Yeah, I'm sure you ran into him…ran into him last night at the Hilton did you?" Kevin asked as if he knew Harry was guilty.

"How the hell can you assume something as vague as that? You got that whole load of horse shit from me saying that I ran into him at the café?" Harry was appalled at how his husband was so quick at "cracking cases," and this was Harry's case. He was now the defendant and Kevin was the prosecuting attorney. Harry had to pry every piece of false evidence he could to prove that he hadn't been out with Draco the night before because he knew what his "sentence" would be.

"I don't know," Kevin said casting a fake grin, "maybe because I am a lawyer, and I do my job well. It's up to me to decide what's true and what's not. I've seen plenty of guilty people on the stand, Harry, and I know a god-damn liar when I see one." Harry swallowed, and realized he didn't have much saliva in his mouth.

"Look, you just want it to be true just so you can have another piss poor excuse to fight with me! That's all we've been doing lately!" Harry said trying to change the subject and realized that it had just begun to rain. The pitter-patter of the drops on the window seemed to parallel Harry's quick, rhythmic heartbeats.

"It has nothing to do with me wanting to fight with you, Harry. It's the fact that I think you cheated on me last night and you're trying to point the finger at me like I did something wrong." Kevin's voice was steady, but no less threatening. Harry gulped what was left of the spit in his mouth.

"I—I didn't cheat on you," Harry whispered avoiding Kevin's eyes, but feeling them burn the back of his eyelids. He felt Kevin take a step toward Harry.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Harry…did you cheat on me last night with Draco?" Harry could feel sweat forming on his upper lip and felt his palms getting sweaty.

"Did you?"

After a long moments pause, Harry shook his head no.

"You fucking liar!" Kevin yelled and made a move toward Harry. Harry had swiftly gotten to his feet and lunged for the door handle, but felt Kevin grab his wrist, and felt himself being forced back around. Harry felt Kevin's strong fist collide with his jaw as he collapsed to the floor. Harry put a finger to his bottom lip and realized it was bleeding vigorously.

"You fucking bastard," Harry wheezed tears forming in his eyes from the pain. He felt Kevin grab his collar, and Harry tried to fight his way off, but Kevin was much stronger than Harry. Kevin pulled Harry to his feet and shoved Harry against the wall and gave him a good sock in the stomach that made Harry feel like his whole digestive system had been shifted.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled. "I didn't sleep with him, dammit!" Harry wailed.

Kevin continued socking Harry, bellowing, "YOU FUCKING LIAR! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME, POTTER!"

Harry collapsed as Kevin gave him one last blow. Harry was too worn to get his wand, and so raised his hand slightly and muttered, "petrificus totalus," and in an instant, Kevin had frozen and fallen to the ground. Harry struggled to stand, and when he did get on his feet, he felt as though he would collapse. He ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him, grabbed his keys off the counter, and ran out in the pouring rain to his car.

Harry couldn't stop the tears from coming. He had gotten in the car and started down the road when he began bawling his eyes out. The rain was pouring down on the windshield, obscuring his visibility, and his tears were making it that much more difficult to see. He hit a few lights and made his way down a few side streets before reaching Central Park. He pulled into the park and noticed that he was the only one there, except for the white Escalade parked a few spaces down. Harry had written down the license plate number down only a day ago, and recognized it instantly.

* * *

**A/N:** OOO...what's going to happen???? I bet everyone's just dying to know!!! I know I would be! Anyway, thank you to:

SLNS: Thanks for reviewing...your review confused me slightly...but no, Harry was definitely NOT lying about thinking of Draco when he was making love to Kevin...Harry's just in BIG TIME denial! He loves Draco of COURSE! He didn't mean to hurt Draco either, but it's just really hard for Harry to cheat, and he knows that loyalty is a HUGE thing...and he's never been a "cheater" per say. But don't worry...this story is not a fanfic about Kevin and Harry, so you know that the blond and raven will hook up eventually...just check out my title...lol

RocklifeDude: Of course, Thank you again!!! You're so cool! Well, you just found out in this chapter about Kevin...he's such a nasty little bugger...cheating on poor Harry. WHO'D be so thick to do a dumb thing like that? Harry's only PERFECT! But that's why Draco and Harry are so wonderful together! YAY! Keep reviewing! It keeps my day bright!!!

Lykaios Nyx: Aww, don't worry, I'm a hopeless romantic too (so is my fiance! woot!) But don't worry. With love, there are always arguments...TRUST ME! That's the beauty of love...once you fight, you have a great reason to make up...and that part is fricken sweeter than sugar! Review, and I will post chapter 11 sooner, and you'll want to read that one for sure! ;)

mandraco: Yes, Draco is definitely awesome, and Harry is silly, of course! That's why they're perfect for each other! And you know how you said "Yay chapters! I love chapters!" Well, this is me saying "Yay reviews! I love reviews!" Keep posting more!!!

Nine Tailed Vixen: Yes, I know that Draco seemed a little harsh to Ray, but the point is...Ray's just an oversensitive and controlling bastard...he doesn't deserve Draco...and besides...well, I don't know where I'm going with that, but Harry and Draco are just MADE to be together...that's just how it is...I'm sorry that Ray had to be hurt...but I'd rather it be Ray than poor Harry :(

WOW! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! I CAN'T WAIT TO POST CHAPTER 11 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D :D And I'm proud to say that my story is now almost to 2,300 HITS! YAY!!!!!!!!!


	11. The Perfect Park

**Disclaimer:** Nothing Harry Potter do I own. I give credit to all those J.K. Rowlings and other lucky ass people.

**WARNING:** This story contains SLASH (male on male intercourse...and such) If you don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** Wow! I have received many reviews for this story and have noticed that many people have added me to their 'favorites' and this story has been on many 'author alerts.' I take it this is a pretty popular story...hehe. Thank yous at the end as always...read, review and ENJOY...and really do ENJOY because this chapter really is "perfect" just like the title! ;)

**This chapter contains HEAVY SMUT, so if you do not like to divulge in the beautiful sex of Harry and Draco, you are strictly advised not to proceed in reading...**

**

* * *

**_This chapter is written from Harry's POV_

**Chapter Eleven:**** The Perfect Park**

Harry got out of his car, and jogged over to the Escalade getting soaked to the bone. He still had tears in his eyes, and knew he looked a wreck, but right now, all he wanted to do was be held by the beautiful blonde he was hoping was lying asleep in the vehicle he had approached. He knocked on the window, seeing nothing but his own reflection. No answer. He knocked again.

"You trying to break into my car?" Harry heard a raspy voice behind him ask. He immediately turned around to see a soaking wet Draco. He was wearing his jeans and white button-down shirt from earlier. Harry couldn't help notice Draco's hard nipples through the shirt.

"No," Harry shook his head, and immediately saw Draco's face change from playful to extremely concerned.

"What the hell happened to you?" Draco asked through the drops of rain that were running down his lips, as he ran over to Harry grabbing his face gently and observing his bleeding lip.

"I got in a fight with Kevin," Harry said allowing for Draco to examine him, as though he were a doctor, and Harry was the patient. He felt Draco's soft, wet hands gliding over his cut lip, and feeling for any broken bones in Harry's jaw.

"He hit you?" Draco's voice was growing angry, and his breathing became more rapid. "That son of a bitch, where is he? I'm going to give him a piece of my—" but Harry cut him off.

"Dray, don't. He's not worth it. I'm going to take care of this. Please, I don't want you involved," Harry said grabbing Draco's hands in his own and closing his eyes. He felt Draco grab his hands and gently start rubbing them.

"All right, but if I would've been there, I would've kicked his fucking ass," Dray smirked through the rain and saw Harry grin back at him. "I missed you," Draco said becoming serious, "after you left, I mean." Harry stared into Draco's soft, beautiful, gray eyes.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you all the way home," Harry uttered not taking his eyes off Draco's, still aware that Draco was rubbing his own hands.

Draco smiled at Harry, and then brought his left hand to the back of Harry's neck. Harry felt himself being pulled in at the waist as well as the back of his neck into Draco. He felt Draco's cool, wet body up against his own, and seconds later, Draco's lips were also against him. Draco glided his lips over Harry's gently, allowing water to enter his mouth, and then spitting it out slowly all while kissing Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and began running his hands all over Dray's back. He felt Draco moan slightly into Harry's mouth, and also felt himself being guided backwards into the Escalade. The pressure of Draco's wet body on his own made Harry get an erection. He could feel his cock bulging in his pants, and felt Draco's as well. Draco slowly slithered his tongue into Harry's warm, now extremely moist mouth, and Harry's tongue wrapped itself around Draco's, both men moaning into each other.

Harry felt Draco begin to unbutton Harry's shirt, and Harry, likewise, began to unbutton Draco's white shirt. After he and Draco had successfully stripped the other of his shirt, he pulled away from Draco to examine the exposed chest and abs of his sexy mate. Draco, hand still attached at Harry's hip, bit the corner of his lip as he eyed Harry's sexy torso and pecs. Both Harry and Draco separated and started undoing their own belt buckles and pants, observing the other as they went. Both men had an extreme hard-on, and each become more restless watching the other become slowly more naked and exposed.

As soon as Harry had become fully naked, he stood there in the rain eyeing the naked blonde head to toe, wanting to just pleasure him. He slowly made his way over to Draco, and brought his lips up to Dray's face but Draco put a finger to Harry's mouth.

"Come here," he muttered, taking Harry's hand and leading him to a soft patch of green grass. Draco laid down on the soft grass, cock erect, and let the water droplets roll down his six-pack onto the ground. Harry merely watched him lying there, and thought that he had never seen Draco so sexy. He kneeled down in front of the blonde and began caressing his thighs. He saw Draco's eyes close in pleasure as Harry bent his head low and began sucking gently.

The pleasure Harry received from blowing Draco's massive dick was nearly unbearable. It was almost as though he were getting his own cock sucked. Harry did it slowly in order to fulfill Draco's pleasure, and tugged on his balls to prolong Dray's ejaculation.

"Fuck me," Draco whispered looking down at Harry's mouth on him. Harry nodded, and pulled his mouth off of Draco's member, and slowly put his own cock inside of Dray. Harry rocked back and forth slowly and then he began thrusting harder making Draco moan and writhe beneath him.

"Yes, Harry, aw, that feels incredible," Draco said grabbing the wet grass at his sides. Harry continued plummeting his cock inside of Draco's tight ass, until he felt himself come. He slowly rocked his way out, and crawled atop of Draco, sticking his dick into Draco's mouth, who took it gladly.

Draco licked the top of Harry's piss slit where the come had spurted, and began plunging his own mouth onto Harry's cock. Harry rocked slightly into Draco's mouth, feeling himself still coming as his cock slid down a ways into Draco's throat. Draco moaned and toyed at Harry's cock until Harry begged for Draco to get behind him. Draco did as Harry asked, and slid out from under Harry as Harry stayed on all fours while Draco adjusted himself behind Harry and began fucking him only with the head at first, allowing for Harry's ass to adjust, and then allowing for his entire member to enter.

"Mmm, Draco, that's right, just like that, god, I love your cock," Harry sputtered as the rain came sliding down where Draco was briskly thrusting into Harry, and he felt Draco groan out loud into the sweet air.

He and Draco made love over and over again until the rain had slowed, and it had become only a light sprinkle. Both men lay next to each other in the grass, and now it was nearly impossible to see outside except for the few lights around the park and the stars in the sky since it was past midnight.

"You want to get in the back of the Escalade?" Dray panted, looking over at Harry, whose chest was rising and falling rather swiftly.

"Sounds great," Harry gasped. Draco offered Harry a hand, and helped Harry up as they both made their way back to the Escalade. Draco opened the door for Harry, and then gathered all their wet clothes and threw them in the passengers seat. Both raven and blonde hopped into the backseat of the snazzy vehicle, exchanged smirks, and finally lived out their fantasies of making love in the backseat of a white Escalade.

* * *

**A/N:** Told you there was heavy smut...LOVELY heavy smut if you ask me...mmm! So, as always, thank you so much to:

Rocklifedude: Yes, Kevin is a bastard and cheated on poor Harry with the "eric dude" so yeah, shame!!! But it doesn't matter because this is how Harry ends up with Draco anyway...yay! Hope you really enjoyed yourself this chapter! ;) hehe! I don't have to tell you to review more, because I know you're so dedicated! Thanks again!!!!!!

Lykaios Nyx: Yes, SHAME on kevin! He's a nasty bugger!!! That's why he doesn't deserve Harry...coughHARRY AND DRACO ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER DUH cough...haha. But yes, Harry definitely "RAN INTO" Draco after this chapter...lol!!!! Hope you enjoyed it...chapter twelve will be up in a matter of time! Thanks so much!!!

mandraco: Well, here's the thing. Draco is only the coolest person on this planet, so he really can do whatever the hell he wants, because he's DRACO. So, lying to his husband wasn't that big of a deal...besides, Dray is a SLYTHERIN (just like me! yay!) and that's why it's ok for him to break the rules...hehe...besides, the whole point is for Draco and Harry to be together, so really...Draco has no choice...lol! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!

Kaiyzen: Hey! Thank you so much for your wonderful review! What author doesn't like being told that his/her story is exciting and having girls "squeal like schoolgirls" hehe. I appreciate your review...and...not to get personal, but I'm sure this chapter really had you "squealing" hehe! Thanks again!

Thank you to everyone who read my story and didn't review. You know I don't like when you do that, but still...thanks for checking it out at least!!! Hope to hear from everyone soon!


	12. Starting Fresh

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned anything Harry Potter...gah. J.K. and all her pimps do.

**WARNING: **This story contains slash and smut. That's why I rated it M...

**A/N: **This chapter contains a little "revenge" for all you 'Kevin-haters' (I am with you!!!) so...just read, review, and ENJOY!

Thank yous at the end as always...

* * *

_This chapter is written from Harry's POV_

**Chapter Twelve: Starting Fresh**

Harry was still snoring lightly when Draco had awoken. He realized that both men were naked, and so he slid Harry off of him gently, and crept to the front seat where Draco remembered throwing his pants. They were still wet, but Draco whipped out his wand from the back pocket of his pants, and made them dry again. He slipped them on, and then headed outside for a piss.

Draco was pulling his zipper back up, turning back to the Escalade, when he saw Harry, ruffle-haired, and yawning, sitting on the car seat with the door ajar.

"Hey you," Draco said putting his hands in his pockets and heading Harry's way.

"Hi," Harry yawned as he stretched out his legs and arms.

"Long night, huh?" Draco asked smirking, putting one hand on the car door, while the other lay in his pants pocket.

"Mm, hmm," Harry replied, rubbing the corners of his eyes. "I haven't done that sort of crazy shit in a long time. I have to admit, that was definitely the first time I ever had sex in Central Park," Harry chuckled aloud.

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us," Draco admitted now rubbing Harry's cheek. Harry smiled and looked up at Draco. Draco chuckled.

"What?" Harry asked cocking a brow. Draco licked his lips as he smirked.

"Oh, nothing, just, uh…your pants seemed to have wandered off," Draco confessed slyly, eyeing Harry's now semi-limp cock. Harry observed himself, and then covered himself up, feeling his cheeks growing hot.

"Dammit, Dray, give me my pants," Harry pleaded holding out the hand that wasn't occupied.

"They're in the front seat, get them yourself!" Draco remarked smiling. "Or are you too chicken to go get it because your cock's all exposed?" Draco teased.

"I'm not chicken!" Harry exclaimed. "I just feel awkward being naked when _you _have pants on…that's all." Harry grabbed his pants from the front seat, dried them as Draco had done, then slid them on.

"So, what are we doing today?" Harry asked, zipping up his fly. Draco lifted both brows at Harry in disbelief.

"I thought you said that you had to work," Draco inquired, suspicious to know what Harry would do or say.

"Well, since everything that happened last night, I decided that Kevin wasn't worth staying with if he's abusive, you know? And I've known all along that you've been the only _one_ for me, if you know what I mean, and I just think—" Draco put a finger on Harry's lips to silence him.

"I know," was all he managed to say. The boys dressed the remainder of their bodies in silence, one in a while smiling at each other. When they had finished dressing, Draco ran a hand through his hair and turned to Harry.

"So, are you going to go get a divorce or what?" Harry licked his lips and looked at the ground for a long time before answering.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready."

Harry and Draco hopped into the SUV, and Dray started heading for the office he had been to the previous day, where he had received his divorce from Ray, his now EX-husband. Harry had been quiet the whole ride, until Draco pulled into the parking lot.

"You know, I'm really not sure about this, Dray," Harry stammered looking up at the tall building, feeling like an ant does when he looks up at a human about to squish it.

"Why not? I thought you said back at the park that you—"

"I know what I said," Harry interrupted, "but I have this really bad feeling." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Look, you finished Voldemort off for Christ's sake! How could a stupid muggle scare you off?"

"Kevin doesn't scare me," Harry muttered, "it's just that I—" Harry trailed off.

"It's just that you what?" Draco asked trying to get Harry to finish his sentence.

"I just don't know if we're ready to get back together," Harry confessed, frightened of how Draco would react. To his surprise, Draco grew neither angry nor intimidating, as he normally would.

"Harry," Draco said gently, putting a hand on Harry's thigh, "just because you're getting a divorce doesn't necessarily mean that we have to run off and get married again right away." Draco paused and rubbed Harry's leg. "We can take as much time as you need. If it's not for another year, so be it." Harry gave Draco the broadest of smiles and nodded.

After leaving the office, Harry had confessed to Draco that he had felt much more relieved, free, and exhilarated knowing that he wasn't tied down to a mean bastard he used to have for a husband. Draco had joked around that Ray and Kevin should hook up, and Harry had laughed. It was the most he'd laughed in a long time.

As Draco pulled out of the parking lot, he turned to Harry, who was busy smiling to himself out at the city.

"So, who's house are we going to first?" Harry turned toward Draco, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Uh, I dunno, for what?" He asked.

"Maybe for our stuff?" Draco said sarcastically. "Unless of course, you wouldn't mind just leaving it _all _for your ex." Draco laughed quietly, and Harry smiled rolling his eyes.

"I forgot about taking all our stuff back," Harry said his chuckle fading away. "At least we're really quick to pack, being wizards and all. God, could you imagine having to actually pack all your shit with your hands?" Harry asked laughing at the insanity.

Draco pulled up to Harry's home, and both men got out.

"It looks like Kevin's at work," Harry said observing the driveway. "His car's not here."

"Good, because he probably would have made this whole packing business a hell of a lot harder than it needs to be," Draco announced, opening the back door for Harry.

It took Harry about fifteen minutes to pack everything with his wand, and soon, Draco and Harry were heading out the door. Only, this time, there was a car parked behind the Escalade.

"Getting all your shit?" Harry watched as Kevin climbed out of his driver's seat and started heading up the driveway toward him and Draco.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Harry growled, feeling tense. He noticed Kevin had his right hand in his pocket. He felt a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. Something was definitely not right.

"I do have a problem with it, as a matter of fact," Kevin said smoothly, revealing no sense of anger, although both Harry and Draco could feel it.

"Look, Harry's done with you," Draco chimed in. "Why don't you leave him alone?" Draco said taking a step in front of Harry.

"Oh, my my!" Kevin said aghast. "If it isn't the man I saw in the elevator at the Hilton just a few days ago," Kevin said chuckling an evil laugh to himself. Harry retraced his thoughts.

"Ah hah!" Harry burst pointing a guilty finger at Kevin. "I _knew_ you slept with him!" Kevin merely smirked.

Kevin sneered at Harry, pulling the gun out of his pocket and pointing it at Harry's face. Draco reached for his wand, and pointed it in Kevin's direction.

"Oh, what's that? A stick?" Kevin laughed amused. "You think you're going to hurt me with that _stick_?!" Kevin nearly burst into tears he began laughing so hard, and through his laughter, he missed Draco's words.

"It's not a stick, you idiot…" Draco paused before whispering, "_Accio gun_." The gun came flying at Draco, and Draco caught in mid-air with one hand, and then stepped to Kevin so that his wand was touching Kevin's heart.

"You know," Draco said simply, "if I were you, I'd be careful of who I was pulling guns on." He saw the flash of fear in Kevin's eyes. "And from the look in your eyes, it seems to me that Harry never mentioned the fact that he's a wizard and knows lots of magic." Kevin gulped and licked his lips. "Watch yourself, Kevin. Any more slip ups, or bothering Harry in any way, will wind you up like that bird in that tree over there," Draco said pointing to the tree to their left. Before Kevin had his head fully turned, Draco had pointed his wand at the bird, and muttered "_Avada Kadavera_," while all three men watched as the bird fell from the tree with a thud. The terror in Kevin's eyes assured Draco that he would never mess with Harry or him again. "Do we understand each other," Draco said pocketing the gun. Kevin nodded quickly in agreement, and Draco lowered his wand.

"Do you mind moving your car so that we can leave?" Draco asked motioning to the blocked Escalade. Kevin nodded, and turned rather hastily to get back in his car. The engine fired up, and Kevin pulled out of the drive and instead of waiting for Harry and Draco to leave, the two men watched as Kevin sped down the road to get as far away from them as possible.

"Well, that ought to teach him to mess with us, huh?" Draco said smirking, and patting the gun that was lying in his pocket.

"You were really great, Dray. You're so damn sexy when you're threatening people," Harry confessed smiling at Draco while they hopped into the car.

"Well, maybe I should threaten you more often," Draco said leaning toward Harry wand pointing straight at him. Harry laughed.

"You're so damn cute."

After driving for a few minutes in silence on the way to Draco's, Dray thought aloud.

"He was such a pussy." Harry turned toward him. He had half fallen asleep.

"Yeah, he was," Harry said a bit groggily.

"I mean, did you see the fear in his eyes when I shot that bird down? Like a child, he was so scarred." Draco laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. Harry didn't find as much amusement in it.

"You know, it's not all that funny, Dray." Harry was peering at Draco over the rims of his glasses.

"Sure it's funny!" Draco exclaimed wondering why Harry was being so bleak.

"Well, it just reminds me of how Voldemort must have felt when he saw the terror in my eyes on so many countless occasions," Harry confided looking at his shoes. He felt Draco's eyes come upon him. This time, he wasn't laughing.

"Oh," Draco said a bit drearily, "I didn't think about that. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Harry began. "It was a long time ago."

When Draco had finally pulled into his own driveway, he realized that Ray was also at work.

"Let's hope we don't have an episode two," he said taking a deep sigh. He and Harry exited the Escalade, had entered the house, packed all of Draco's things, and were on their way. Once back out onto the freeway, neither man knew where they were headed.

"So, where are we going?" Draco asked Harry, hoping that he would give him a slight hint of where they could possibly go. Harry shrugged.

"God, I dunno, Dray, um…"

"Do you want to get out of town or what?"

"I dunno, I mean, I have to be to work tomorrow and all," Harry said shaking his head.

"Why don't you just call them and tell them that you're going to be out for a few days, or a week even!" Draco exclaimed growing anxious. "They've got plenty of cops for this damn city, Harry. I'm sure it'd be fine if you took some time off."

"I dunno, Draco, I really want to but—"

"But nothing," Draco cut him off. "Here," he said handing Harry his cell. "Give work a call and see what they say if you come back next Monday."

"Dray! That's nine days!" Harry cried. "You can't possibly think that I'm really going to be able to—"

"Just call your work, dammit," Dray uttered, knowing that his tone was sure to make Harry call. As soon as Harry accepted the phone, he opened it and began to dial.

"Hello? Hey, is Burt there?" Harry asked, playing with the lace on his tennis shoe. "Can you tell him Harry needs to talk to him?" Harry waited for about three minutes before talking again. Draco had never noticed how cute Harry was on the phone.

"Hey Burt it's Harry. I was wondering if you could tell the boss that I'm leaving for a while. I'm not going to be back until Monday. Could you let him know?" Draco watched as Harry waited for a response.

"You will? Thanks a ton! You're the best! Bye Burt!" Harry said, excitedly, shutting the phone. "All right, Dray, you got your wish!" Harry said smiling.

"What? Are you telling me that you didn't want to take time off so you could spend some time with me?" Draco inquired sarcastically.

"No, of course I wanted to," Harry said softly, putting his hand up on Draco's neck and rubbing it gently.

"That feels good," Draco said leaning his head back and closing his eyes for a second.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked licking his lips.

"How does England sound?" Draco asked looking over to find Harry staring at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Seconds passed and Draco watched as Harry's mouth formed into the biggest grin he had ever seen.

* * *

**A/N: **So? Did you like it? I hope you did! Thank you to:

Kaiyzen: Well, I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of smut in this chapter, but at least Kevin got his fucking ass beat (metaphorically speaking) haha!

RocklifeDude: Well, Kevin doesn't DIE, but Draco fucking scared him off, so I think that's funnier :D Yeah, I really hated that guy...but at least he's gone, and now Harry and Draco will have no more problems! YAY! Thanks for your faithful review! Always love hearing from ya!

Lykaios Nyx: Yeah, well...I like mixing the dominance and shit up, so it gets a little more interesting! Thanks for your review! I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter...but I'm sure many people enjoyed it because it's SMUT! Duh! lol!

mandraco: I'm sorry I didn't include the backseat sex scene, but one full-out sex scene after another can be boring...it's more enticing when the sex is spread out...it makes the story progress better, but don't worry...future chapters will definitely have sex though, so you're in for a good time! Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you so much to everyone who checked out my story! Chapter 13 up as soon as you all decide to review!!!! And so far, chapter 13 is one of my favorite chapters!!!!! YAY::squeals::


	13. A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Harry Potter or otherwise related. I give credit to J.K. and all her cronies!

**WARNING:** This story contains male on male encounters...beware...

**A/N: **This is, as of now, one of my most favorite chapters. The ending says why. I absolutely love my last paragraph and last line of this chapter, but DON'T YOU DARE read ahead. TRUST ME, it will ruin it greatly! OH AND ONE MORE THING!!!

IMPORTANT I just wanted to DEDICATE this chapter to my _beautiful _fiance. I want to dedicate it to her because we recently got engaged while we were visiting NYC...I proposed in Central Park on a horse carriage ride (I will let any author use this as a plot for their story, but I think it would only be proper to credit me for it hehe), and we just went to the mall the other day to find MY ring, and it's absolutely GORGEOUS! A three-stone...yay! So, this chapter is for her...you'll realize why I chose this chapter to dedicate to her later...Thank you's at the end...

**

* * *

**

_This chapter is written from Harry's POV_

**Chapter Thirteen:**** A Night to Remember**

Draco had charmed the car to fly itself and used invisibility to fly to England. He had fallen asleep in the cockpit, as Harry watched his chest rise and fall as he slept peacefully. Harry never understood how he had fallen in love with his once prime enemy at school, but the way Draco's mouth was open slightly, and the few strands of blond that fell in front of Dray's eyes answered Harry's own inquiry.

As the car was flying over Ireland, Harry heard a stirring next to him. He turned his neck from staring at the beautiful setting below him and watched as his blond lover exhaled a yawn.

"Well, good morning, sunshine!" Harry said, playfully rubbing Draco's head. Draco groaned, and rubbed his eyes, wanting more sleep.

"Are we there yet?" He said groggily, emitting yet another yawn.

"Almost, we're just about an hour away." Draco turned to Harry and smiled.

"I think you're going to like this trip."

"You bet your ass I will," Harry remarked, smirking at Draco.

Once they arrived to England, and had safely and unnoticeably brought the car back down to the streets. The car had magically changed from being a rather noticeably American vehicle to being a normal, everyday car. In the midst of the change, Harry had become the driver.

'You know, you're going to have to pull over so that I can drive," Draco said smirking."

"Oh yeah? And why's that Mr. Malfoy?" Harry teased.

"Because you don't know where I'm taking you," Draco insisted.

"Well, I have to piss, so, you can come sit in my seat while I'm in here," Harry said pulling up to a local coffee shop.

"Will you grab me a cappuccino while you're in there, baby?" Draco inquired handing Harry a few coins.

"Sure thing," Harry said placing a kiss on Draco's cheek. Harry felt Draco's cheeks rise, as his mouth formed a smile, then headed inside to relieve himself.

As Harry entered the coffee shop, the smell of ground coffee beans took over him. He loved the smell of coffee, but would gag if it ever came near his gustatory senses. He slid through the small crowd of people in the bathroom and entered the little stall. Harry pulled out his cock and watched the light yellow liquid flow out from him. Standing felt good after being on his ass for the past few hours. After Harry finished, he tucked everything away, zipped up his fly, and went to the sink. Harry washed his hands and splashed some water on his face. The cool against his skin felt revitalizing, and after glancing once more in the mirror, he headed out to grab Draco's cappuccino.

"What took you so long in there?" Draco asked grabbing the cup in Harry's hand.

"The line was sort of long," Harry admitted, taking a sip of his hot cider.

"Suuure," Draco teased smirking at Harry.

"Well, it's not like I went in there and took a shit or anything," Harry protested playfully.

"I'm just messing with you, scar-head!" Draco chimed, watching as Harry turned to him as though he'd never heard him say the word.

"Holy shit!" Harry exclaimed. "How long has it been since you said _that_?"

"A while," Draco mentioned. "It's always fun to bring back the past and relish in it, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so, you stupid git!" Harry said punching Draco in the arm. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin laughed aloud at each other's jokes while sipping their drinks as they rode through the familiar streets of London.

The two boys rode through town all night long, stopping in stores, buying new outfits here and there as well as having dinner at a fancy sit-down restaurant. It was just about dusk when the two entered the car after leaving a store in which Harry had bought a bottle of sensual-smelling cologne.

"That shit smells so damn good on you," Draco confessed, leaning into Harry and brushing his lips against the lips of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry kissed Draco back, sucking tenderly on Malfoy's lower lip, and then pulled away.

"We'll have more time for this later," Harry whispered, running his fingers along his lips, wanting to feel more of the blonde's sexy kisses.

"Alright," Draco sighed. He took another deep breath and said, "It's time." Harry gave Draco a quizzical, yet fanatical look.

"Time for what?"

"To show you why we came here," Draco announced, and slowly pulled out the car into the night.

Harry had forgotten how beautiful Britain was at night, and in the midst of his thought, his mind slowly wandered to Hogwarts. He wondered whether Draco was taking him there, but when they passed the Leaky Cauldron, he knew that Draco had something better up his sleeve.

Draco was focused on the road, yet looked relaxed and content. Harry stared at him, wondering just how he had gotten so lucky to have such a wonderful creature, such as the beautiful man next to him, fall in love with him. Harry's mind was wandering, when suddenly, Draco pulled next to a tree, and silently exited the car. Harry awaited until Draco came and opened the door for him.

"Where are we?" Harry asked getting out of the car and noticing the cold, fresh, sweet smell of country air. Draco shut the door behind Harry, while Harry glanced into the darkness of his surroundings. There were no lights to illuminate where to walk, so Harry waited for Draco to somehow light up the area. He faintly heard Draco's footsteps behind him, growing quieter, but was too distracted by the cool breeze and the appetizing smell of the air to care. He shut his eyes. Harry knew they had gotten away from the city, but hadn't really picked up where they actually were. It took Harry a moment to register where he was, and when he figured it out, he heard the soft melody of "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" coming from behind him.

Harry turned and saw nothing but darkness, but he trusted Draco, and slowly began walking in the direction of the music.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing." Harry heard Draco's voice croon. Harry's eyes widened as he observed one beam of light that was cast on Draco. Draco had removed his shirt, exposing his beautiful bare skin. He looked like an angel.

"Why'd you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away from dreaming?"

Harry stood with his mouth slightly open as he watched Draco singing in front of what Harry realized was a waterfall.

"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever."

Harry stood gaping as a beautiful nature scene was exposed to him. He recognized the place immediately. It was where Draco had proposed and where he and the blond had made love for the first time.

"Where every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure."

Draco's voice echoed through the night, and Harry watched and listened as he felt the moisture in his eyes start to well.

"I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream again, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing."

Harry had never heard Draco sing in his entire life, not even so much as a hum, and now Draco was singing their song. _Their song_. Harry felt an innocent tear slide down his cheek as more soft beams of light cast onto the beautiful scene, making the moment romantic, beautiful, and enduring in Harry's mind.

"I'm close to you, feeling your heart beating. And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing."

Draco had walked over to Harry, and was now standing a foot away, and Harry felt Draco lean in.

"And then I'll kiss your eyes, and thank God we're together. I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever. And ever and ever."

Harry felt more tears slide out of his eyes after Draco's lips had left his eyelids, and hearing how beautiful Draco's voice, alone, was enough to make Harry cry.

Although the song wasn't finished, Draco came close to Harry and wrapped his muscular arms around the crying Gryffindor. Harry's tears fell onto Draco's bare skin, as Draco ran his hand through Harry's black locks, comforting him, as the song continued to play.

Both boys held each other what seemed like hours, until Harry pulled away.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too, Harry," Draco whispered taking Harry's hand and dropping to his knee. Harry licked his lips. "I know that we've been through a lot lately, but heaven and hell both know that we were fucking meant to be, Harry. So…" Draco stopped in mid-sentence to relish the beautiful emerald orbs softly watching him. "Will you take me again as your husband?"

Harry stared at the gorgeous band Draco was presenting to him, and nodded, smiling, allowing for gravity to control his tears as Draco rose to meet Harry's face with his own.

They kissed. It was a kiss that brought all goodness into the world. A kiss that inflated the meaning of love so that it could soar over the universe. It was a kiss that entwined beauty and restlessness; a kiss that ensnared the senses of the two passionate lovers. It was a kiss that allowed for all time to cease, allowing for the raven and blond to lie innocently on the grass and dishevel the purity of the night.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok...seriously...I FUCKING LOVE THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!! AHHHH! Sorry, had a moment... ::blushes:: anyway, let me know what you think if you agree that the end of this chapter was effing perfect or what! Thank you to:

Rocklifedude: Hey buddy! My fiance and I laughed at your want of putting Ray and Kevin together because when we had a stupid three months 2 yrs ago, we tried getting with different people even though we were still in love, and now we always joke about how we should put our ex's together! Just funny and ironic! Hope you loved this chapter!!! Thanks for your awesome dedication!

Lykaios Nyx: Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoyed yourself this chapter!!!

mandraco: Ohh! I didn't mean to make you sound like a sex feind! I'm sorry! lol! But, yeah, the backseat would've been very entertaining for sure! And the bird thing...he just had to. I'm sorry. I LOVE animals, but sometimes, we need to let go. Besides, Kevin wouldn't have left like a pussy if Draco wouldn't have shown him his power...so, everything works out as it should. Alright! Thanks for reviewing, and hope you liked ch. 13!!!

OK...since I'm still in the process of writing chapter 14, please forgive me if I don't install it right away. I really appreciate all my faithful reviewers, and of course, I welcome new ones ALWAYS. I'll get chapter 14 up ASAP...I'll try anyway...I work two jobs, and sometimes need to spend time with my sweetheart as well, so please understand. I'll do my best. Until next chapter...


	14. Blast to the Past

**Disclaimer: **As always, I unfortunately do not own anything Harry Potter...I give credit to J.K. and all her cronies...

**WARNING: **This story contains SLASH!

**A/N: **Ok, I'm going to be honest, this chapter is very much a "filler" because I need time to develop my plot a little bit, so I'm sorry if you aren't satisfied with this chapter. I know I'm not all giddy about it, but I guess it's not HORRID! Anyway, PLEASE FORGIVE ME for the slow update! I've been caught up with work, my love life, and spraining my wrist...so patience please...The next chapter will be up as soon as I get it written...PLEASE HOLD TIGHT!!! Thank yous at the end...

**

* * *

**

_This chapter is written from Draco's POV_

**Chapter Fourteen:**** Blast to the Past**

Draco had awoken to find his black-haired angel resting peacefully on his shoulder, with his soft hand lying gently on the blonde's bare chest. Harry's soft snores were slow and rhythmic, and Draco closed his eyes to listen.

After a good twenty minutes of lying awake and being soothed by his lover's soft breathing, Draco felt Harry stir. The raven picked his head up slightly, yawning.

"Where are we?" Draco smiled admiring the beauty of his fiancé.

"We're at a secret hillside that no one knows of but me," Draco whispered. The soft breeze carried the tender words to Harry's ears and he smiled.

"You're such a romantic Dray," Harry muttered, kissing the tip of Draco's ear.

"Always have been," Draco replied feeling tiny shivers race down his back at the touch of Harry's delicate lips. "So, do you want to do anything special today? This trip is on me. We can go wherever or do whatever you like." He watched the unlined face of his lover contort into a maze of smiles.

"Well," Harry began, "do you mind if we take a broomstick ride to Hogwarts? Or would that be ridiculously lame?" Draco loved seeing Harry embarrassed because whenever his cheeks and ears became slightly pink, Draco found Harry nothing more than absolutely adorable.

"That sounds really great, actually," Draco murmured, slowly allowing himself to stand up and stretch. "I'd love to see what they've done with the place." He waved his hand and clothed himself with freshly cleaned apparel and watched as Harry did the same.

"Did you happen to bring our brooms?" Harry asked bending down to tie on some shoes.

"Yeah, they're in the car. I actually thought about playing a little one on one Quidditch…just catching the snitch, of course."

"There'd be no point," Harry said raising his body from bending over. "I'd kick your arse in a heartbeat." Draco gave Harry a lighthearted sneer, and then both he and Harry chuckled under their breath.

Draco charmed the all the items that he had brought the night before to secure themselves in the car, while Harry took a piss by the tree. Draco grabbed his shiny polished broom along with Harry's, and watched Harry saunter over, emitting yet another yawn.

"You sure you won't fall asleep at the handle?" Draco asked mockingly.

"Ha Ha," Harry muttered taking his broom from the blonde, and mounting it.

"Alright then, to Hogwarts."

Both boys kicked off the ground and began flying side by side in the fresh morning air.

When Harry and Draco flew above Hogsmeade, they slowed their pace, and lowered their flight to just above the treetops. They could see the Quidditch Pitch and decided that would be an ideal landing place. Both raven and blonde made a dive at the ground then came slowly to a halt as they hovered the pitch by a foot.

Draco dismounted his broom, and watched as Harry did the same.

"We made it." Harry took his broom under his arm, and began walking. "This place hasn't changed a bit, has it?" He asked more to himself than to Draco.

"No…not that I can see."

The two walked towards the castle, and when they reached the entrance doors, they opened them without any great effort.

Draco stepped in to see a few witches and wizards running around, while others were stationed in place talking. He noticed that the school had only a few minor new additions, such as new paintings, new tiling on the floor, and new carpets. But aside from those things, the school looked exactly the way Draco remembered it. He felt warmth fill him as he remembered growing up in the very school he was standing in. Draco vividly recalled his sixth year and how he had fallen in love with the man he was standing next to now, and had been in love with him ever since, even when he had decided to get with Ray.

As Draco looked around and followed Harry to the Great Hall, he realized that he had never truly stopped loving Harry. All the times he had shagged Ray's brains out, he realized now that he had only gone through with it all because he had pretended that Ray was Harry and had eventually fallen in his own trap and had deceived himself into believing his own damn lie. He shook his head in disbelief of himself, and as he and Harry entered the Great Hall, Draco felt like he was really home.

"God, can you believe that we were here for seven years of our life?" Harry asked, walking up the aisle to the head table. "This place seriously grabs hold of you doesn't it?" Draco had been recalling past events and simply nodded although Harry didn't see it.

Draco followed at a distance behind Harry, who had darted over to Hagrid to wrap him in an enormous hug.

"HAGRID! God, I haven't seen you in ages!"

Draco slowly walked up behind Harry, with his hands in his pockets.

"'Arry! Blimey, yer all grown up! I ne'er thought I'd see yeh again!"

"Oh, come off it, Hagrid! You knew I'd come visit you!"

"Well, it did take yeh long enough!" Hagrid chuckled under his bushy beard. "And who's this fella here you got with yeh?"

Draco suddenly felt warm in the cheeks, as he felt Harry grab his hand and pull him closer.

"You remember Malfoy, don't you Hagrid?" Harry asked looking up at the gamekeeper.

"Well, aye. I never thought I'd see _you_ again for sure," Hagrid admitted, smiling. "Yeh 'aven't 'ad no more trouble with any Hippogriffs 'ave yeh?" Hagrid chortled.

"No, but it's nice to at least know you remember me," Draco said faintly, smiling.

"Well sure I do! So, what's new with yeh fellas?"

Draco took precaution by looking at Harry before answering, and when Harry smiled, Dray spoke up.

"We're engaged for the second time." Hagrid's face bloomed.

"Well, bless me soul! I ne'er thought I'd see the day when you two would finally come out and say what yer true feelin's were!" Hagrid beamed. "Yeh know, I always knew yer both to be fairies, but I ne'er told a soul, I swear."

"You knew?" Harry asked in astonishment. "But…how?"

"Well, 'arry, it's not e'ryday that a man goes without having a girlfriend, unless he's not into 'em." Harry blushed.

"Well, we're going to be married again soon. You can come to the wedding if you want," Draco offered.

"I'd love ter! Thanks! Just let me know when it'll be!"

"Alright. Well, it was great seeing you Hagrid," Harry said giving the giant one last hug. Draco shook his hand after he had released Harry.

"It was really nice to see yeh two again, too," Hagrid replied, getting tears in his eyes. "Just let me know when yer weddin' will be."

"We will," Draco responded, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him away from the table. He waved and smiled. "See you around!"

"Bye, Hagrid!" Harry called out, waving.

"See yeh two!" Hagrid cried out, dabbing his eyes with his napkin.

"Wow. This is just crazy isn't it? Being back here and seeing everything? It's hard to imagine we were here for so much of our lives."

"Yeah, but those were some of the best years of my life," Draco replied.

"Me too."

"Alright, well, I'm about ready to leave if you are," Draco said, heading out of the Great Hall.

"Yeah, that's fine. I could go for something to eat right now," Harry said, rubbing his stomach.

Draco turned to look at Harry.

"Where would you like to go?"

"I dunno, but all I know is that pancakes sound really amazing right now."

Draco laughed lightly.

"Well, I'm sure Madam Rosmerta will be able to whip some up for you," Draco said, opening the door for Harry and feeling a gust of wind on his face.

"That sounds great," Harry grinned, grabbing Draco's hand and holding onto it.

The two walked down the green grass of Hogwarts and made their way down to Hosmeade, hand in hand, in love, and reassured that everything in the world was right.

* * *

**A/N: **See? Not all THAT impressive, but still...not too shabby. hehe. Thank you so much to:

StarDreamer1269: Thank you for loving my story! I'm sure you'll start really enjoying it, because the plot is just about to take off!!!

mandraco: Hehe...well, I'm glad you were surprised to be in their "secret place"! Hold on, because the next chapter is going to sky-rocket with the plot...!

Lykaios Nyx: Thank you for enjoying it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I'm sure the future ones will be more enjoyably "tooth-achingly amazing!"

RocklifeDude: Yeah, that really did happen to me, but no, that's not where I got the idea from. And, our ex's would HAVE been perfect for each other because they were both worthless, stupid gits. Yup. haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sit tight for the next one, because I'm sure it's going to make people go crazy!!!

As I said before, I've sprained my wrist, and will do everything I can to write the next chapter quickly. But don't forget, I have work, and besides...THE FUCKING HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHEONIX PREMIRE IS TONIGHT AT 12:01AM!!!!! AND I AM SO THERE!!!!!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!


	15. Love in London

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Harry Potter. Not a single thing. I only own my plot and my original characters!

**WARNING:** This story contains SLASH so if you don't like it, then don't read it:)

**A/N:** I am so terribly sorry! Nothing could be an excuse for making everyone wait this long for me to update! My deepest and most sincere apologies! I'm updating two chapters for you to try and make up for it! I've just been so busy and haven't had the time to write, but don't worry I have chapter 16 to post right now and I already have 17 written so there's no way it will be as long as last time! I hope you have not forgotten me! Please read, review, and enjoy. Once again, I am painfully sorry!!!

* * *

_This chapter is written from Harry's POV_

**Chapter Fifteen:**** Love in London**

As Harry and Draco stepped into _The Three Broomsticks_, they noticed some Hogwarts students as well as staff chattering and moving about. The air was slightly dense as Harry followed Draco to a booth near the window.

Both took a seat across from one another, when a bouncy witch of about nineteen came soaring over to their table, whistling away.

"Good morning, and welcome to the Three Broomsticks!"

The witch's voice was cheery and high-pitched. Harry stole a glance at Draco, who had averted his eyes to look at Harry, trying to keep from laughing.

"What can I get you two lovely boys this morning?"

"Uh, I'll have an order of pancakes with an orange juice," Harry said, and then looked to his lover to see what he would order.

"I'll have some scrambled eggs with cheese, some sausage and bacon, and an orange juice as well," Draco grinned, watching the frenzied witch as she scribbled it all down with her finger onto a notepad.

"That'll be up in a few minutes," the witch said, apparating two tall glasses of orange juice in front of Harry and Draco. "You two darling lads enjoy your juice."

As the witch turned to leave, Harry observed as Draco lifted his eyebrows in amusement of the energetic girl.

"She was spunky, huh?" Draco said sniggering slightly.

"Yeah, she was," Harry replied taking a sip of his juice. "Mm, this orange juice is delicious!"

"That's because they squeeze it fresh here," Draco remarked. "Didn't you know that?"

Harry shook his head. "I'd never been down here for breakfast before."

"Oh, I used to sneak out of the castle loads of times with Crabbe and Goyle when I wasn't in the mood for History of Magic, and we had breakfast here."

"Yeah, that sounds like something you would do, all right," Harry mocked, taking another sip.

"Shut up. It's not like you never broke the rules," Draco said leaning back in the booth, smirking.

"That's very true," Harry admitted. He leaned on the table with his elbows and studied the design on it in silence. For a few minutes, neither boy said anything. Then, Harry spoke in a soft tone.

"We really are meant to be together…aren't we?"

Harry watched as Draco's smirk turned into a straight and contemplative face. After a moment, his seriousness turned into a slight grin.

"Yes, Harry," Draco whispered, leaning forward and rubbing his hand on Harry's cheek. "We're meant to be together always."

Although Harry wanted to cry, hold Draco, and tell him how much he loved him in that moment, the hyperactive witch had returned with their order.

Draco and Harry both leaned back in the booth while the witch charmed the plates to settle in front of the men, then refilled their orange juice glasses slightly. The smell of pancakes consumed Harry, and soon, his stomach had taken over his mind, and sooner than not, Harry was covering the pancakes in warm maple syrup and eating before Draco had time to salt his eggs.

"Mm, these are so good!" Harry exclaimed through a mouthful. He continued eating as he watched Draco salt his eggs and cut his meat.

"This is really delicious, too," Draco said after swallowing his first bite. I don't remember their eggs this good. Maybe it's just because I'm really hungry."

"Well, whatever it is, these are the best damn pancakes I've ever had in my entire life!" Harry said still gobbling down. He watched as the blonde snickered.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked for the first time in several seconds with his mouth not full of food.

"You're just adorable. Really you are," Draco said reassuring Harry by rubbing his hand, then taking another bite of his meal.

"Oh," Harry blushed. "Well, thanks."

The two continued eating until their stomachs couldn't take another forkful. Draco paid, and Harry noticed that the bouncy witch had blown them both a kiss before exiting. Harry rolled his eyes, laughing to himself as he walked out the door.

"So, now where to?" Harry asked, leaning against a lamppost.

"This is your treat. Anywhere you want," Draco said.

"I want to go to London," Harry finally said. "I want to go see as many things as we can. Museums and what have you. I've never seen anything in London besides the streets."

"That sounds perfect." Draco wrapped his sturdy arms around the skinny, dark-haired boy's shoulders, and kissed his cheek, before apparating both of them into the familiar streets of London.

"Alright, Harry. Where to?"

Harry wasn't sure where he wanted to go, but he knew he wanted to spend the day with Draco, and so took his lover's hand, and led the way down the streets.

Harry and Draco had visited three museums, been on a tourist bus for fun, and had visited the Queen. All of the bustling around had made both men extremely tired and so, by the end of the course of the night, Draco had suggested that they grab a small bite to eat before heading back to their secret place to call it a night.

They entered a local café and ordered a couple sandwiches with tea before sitting back to relax.

"That was a long day," Harry groaned with his eyes closed.

"Yeah," Draco yawned. "It was. But I had a great time!"

"Well, so did I! It was the best day I've had in a while." Harry sipped his tea and burned his lip slightly. Harry licked the spot where he had burned it, and using a charm he had learned from Hermione, he cooled the spot with his tongue.

"I have to go to the loo, Harry. I'll be back in a minute," Draco said standing. He kissed Harry on the lips before heading toward the back.

Harry turned in the booth to watch Draco's hips sway as he made his way down the corridor to the bathroom. Harry watched as Draco entered the lavatory before returning to eat his sandwich, realizing just how in love he was.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this is rather short, another reason I am double posting! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and review me:)


	16. Time to Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter nor am I making any sort of profit or anything from this story!

**WARNING:** This story contains SLASH so if you don't like, why are you even here?

**A/N:** Here's the next installment, and yes I know it's short. Next chapter is longer I promise. Hope that these two chapters are sufficient for now, and I'll be updating again soon! Please read, review, and ENJOY!

* * *

_This chapter is written from Harry's POV_

**Chapter Sixteen:**** Time to Go**

As Harry stared out of the window into the darkness that was beginning to invade the city, he felt a small gust of air as Draco passed him and sat back down across from him at the table.

"Feel better?" Harry asked casually sipping his now warm tea.

"Never better," Draco smiled taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm glad. So, are we going back to New York tonight or are we going to stay at a hotel or something?" Harry asked, crossing his feet. Draco finished chewing and swallowing before answering.

"What do you want to do, baby?"

Harry thought a moment. "I dunno to be honest. I guess we could fly home, but if we do go home, where are we going to stay?"

Draco wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin. "I'm sure I can arrange for us to stay somewhere before we buy our own place." He took another bite of his sandwich. Harry furrowed his brow.

"We're buying a place together now?" Harry asked. "Since when did we decide that as a couple?"

"It's just obvious, isn't it?" Draco inquired sounding a bit irritated. "I mean, we _are_ together, and we _do_ love each other, so why would you think that we wouldn't be living together when we got back home?"

Harry shrugged. "It's not that, it's just that we didn't really discuss what we were going to do. I mean, this whole extravagant vacation is just spontaneous and for fun, but once we get back home and get on with our daily lives, it's time to settle down and be serious about things." Harry averted his eyes to his water glass, and licked his lips, knowing he had already said something wrong.

"Do you think this is all a game to me, Potter?" Draco's voice was cold. "I'm not here just to be your three-night stand. I'm committed to our relationship, and I _have_ been taking this seriously. Look, if this vacation is just a 'spontaneous extravaganza' where you get to travel and fuck around with me, than you're in the wrong relationship," Draco said standing and placing the money on the table. "I'll see you around." Draco sneered at Harry before making his way to the door.

"Draco! Wait!" Harry said placing a few bills on the table before running after him. Harry ran out the door and saw Draco walking at a brisk pace down the pavement. "Draco!" Harry called out, but Draco didn't turn around. Harry ran as fast as he could until he caught up with him enough to turn him around and look at him. Draco's eyes were a dark gray.

"Dray, don't do this. You _know_ I'm one hundred percent committed to you! You're not just someone I fuck around with, all right? Look, you took what I said back there the wrong way. I just meant that we need to talk about all this shit before making final decisions. I like having things planned out, you know? Spontaneity has been a bitch to me in the past, so I'm not very fond of it. You can understand that, can't you?"

Draco's eyes softened, and Harry noticed that they became more of a bluish gray as his face became less tense.

"Yes, I can understand that, Harry…but what you need to start doing is trusting me more. You're always uptight and worried about shit that doesn't really matter. When have I ever failed you?"

Harry shifted his weight, staring at the ground. "Well…never."

"Exactly. So, why wouldn't you trust me now?" Draco asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You're right," Harry said finally meeting Draco's gaze. "I think I'm ready to go home." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, and before he knew it, Draco had apparated them back to their car.

"Dray?" Harry whispered as Draco pressed the invisibility button, before feeling the car rise into the night air.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for all of this. This trip meant so much to me. You're really a great guy, and I love you," Harry smiled, placing his hand on Draco's thigh.

"Well, you're entirely welcome. It couldn't have been more of a pleasure. And thanks for thinking I'm so great, because I think you're great!" Draco replied, smiling back. "And you know I love you more than the world."

Both raven and blond smiled at each other, then converted the car seats into a bed, and rode into the night, lying side by side, hand in hand, and dreaming of the wonders of their future yet to come.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry this is the last of the "fillers" I'd say. The next chapter things really start getting going so please just stick with me and I'll be updating soon enough! Thanks a lot to all my reviewers and I hope you aren't too mad at me :( 


	17. Argumentative Agony

****

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Harry Potter (besides my sweet plot...) J.K. and her cronies own it all...lucky Brits...hehe

**WARNING:** This story contains SLASH (bloke on bloke action) so if that's not in your 'turn ON' catergory, I highly suggest not reading this material...

**A/N:** Thank you for everyone who reviewed! Each one means a LOT to me!!! I'm sorry I have been lousy on being punctual when it comes to my updating...I'm currently writing another story, balancing two jobs, and still maintaining happiness through my fiance and having 'relax-me-time' so I really appreciate everyone's patience! Hope you enjoy this chapter...I really do!!! Please review!

**

* * *

**_This chapter is written from Harry's POV_

**Chapter Seventeen:**** Argumentative Agony**

Harry and Draco had been back from London for a few weeks, both of their professions demanding much time and devotion. Draco had been working late for the past few nights on a presentation he would have to do for the board members of his work concerning sanitation improvements in the city. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to have much more crimes to investigate than usual. He had had three murder cases, one theft, and two reports of missing children within three days' time. Things had been hectic for the two men, and so, they didn't have much time to spend together except at night, which was usually rather late, and both fell asleep almost instantly.

As the days kept rolling by, Draco had managed to cut out some of his work time to look for a few places that Harry and he could live. They were staying temporarily in an apartment complex until the two found a place to buy.

Draco had checked out a few of the newer and larger installments a bit further away from the city, and had picked out a few that he thought were rather sufficient and reasonably priced. The trouble was trying to get Harry to come look at them to see which one he liked better since he was always playing 'protector of the city.'

"Harry, do you have a second?" Burt asked in the doorway, chomping on a doughnut.

"What is it?" Harry asked irritated, doing research on his computer and not wanting to be disrupted.

"Draco's here to see you." Harry paused to look away from his screen.

"Let him in."

Burt moved to the side and allowed for the sleek blond to pass him.

"I found one!" Draco said enthusiastically. "This house is just what you said you wanted. It's got a fireplace, a porch, air-conditioning, four bedrooms, five baths, a basement, it's on a lake, and there's a hot tub with a pool!" Draco exclaimed shoving the paper in Harry's hands to show him the exterior of the new home.

"It's great, why don't you go buy it right now?" Harry asked in an exhausted tone, rubbing his temples.

"Harry, come off it! I know you've been busy, but bloody hell, you could at least be excited about buying our first home!" Draco said sliding down in his chair in disappointment that his boyfriend was not sharing the same amount of enthusiasm.

"It's brilliant, Dray, really. I'm just extremely stressed out right now."

Draco rubbed the raven's neck, and Harry allowed his head to loll.

"I know, baby…but just think how perfect it sounds for us," Draco said gently massaging Harry's neck and shoulders.

"It does sound perfect," Harry whispered in a relaxed tone, facing downward with his eyes closed. Draco stopped, and Harry looked up.

"I want you to buy it. Sign the papers, do whatever…I want it."

"All right, I'll let you work. I have to be back in an hour, but I had to come show you it!"

Harry smiled at Draco's excitement. "I should be home around nine," Harry said, yawning and stretching in his chair.

"Alright, I might be asleep, but wake me up anyway."

"I always do," Harry said smiling as Draco leaned down and kissed him and then started for the door.

"Dray?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am excited."

Draco nodded then walked out the door, leaving Harry to his research.

-----------------------

As Harry entered the apartment that evening, after a grueling day at the office, he decided to fix himself a drink. It was already quarter past ten. He had been working later than he had expected, but had found what he needed for his investigation.

While he was in the kitchen, pouring himself a drink, he felt a presence. He looked over his shoulder to see Draco standing there watching him.

"Oh! Hey," Harry said, "you startled me."

Draco remained standing there. "You drinking without me, Potter?" He watched as Draco gave his usual smirk.

"I was just going to make something light to have because I had a bloody exhausting day," Harry sighed, taking a sip of the ginger liquid, allowing it to warm his throat. "You want something?"

Draco shook his head.

"I want you."

Harry took another sip of his drink, but as he heard the words slither out of Draco's mouth, he gulped more liquid down than he had wanted. He coughed and felt his eyes starting to get teary.

"I'm sorry, Dray, not tonight…" He said quietly wiping his mouth on his palm. This had obviously not been what Draco wanted to hear, because Harry noticed the way the creases on Draco's face changed from being a maze of excitement to a pattern of angry lines.

"I'm sorry…" Draco's voice drawled. "I thought I heard you say 'not tonight.' Is that correct, Potter?"

Something was imbalanced.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Potter,' Dray? And you did hear me right. I'm bloody tired if you didn't notice. My body hurts and—"

"So? Never stopped you before, why all of a sudden? What? Am I not good enough for you or what?" Draco's voice was cold and unforgiving. Harry set his glass down with a rather hard thump, hearing the chime of the glass on the marble counter-top.

"Look, I dunno what's gotten into you tonight, but you're not acting like yourself. What's the matter?" Harry asked bitterly.

"I want to make love, and you're being a git about it!" Draco said, his voice rising.

"Yeah? Well, I told you I don't want to make love tonight, and you're being a ponce about that, so there!" Harry replied indignantly. He refilled his glass, and stormed out of the room just to hear footsteps following him. They were angry footsteps. Harry suddenly felt a searing pain coming from his forehead. He dropped his glass, allowing gravity to control the shatter and the spill of the amber liquid.

"Ack! What the hell?!" Harry cried in angst, grabbing his forehead with both hands. "Make it stop!" He felt Draco rush over to him, and cradle him in his arms.

"Harry! What's the matter? Talk to me!"

"It burns!" Harry moaned, beginning to cry. "Make it stop burning, Draco!"

Draco stood helplessly, holding Harry upright, his face contorted in confusion.

"I dunno what to do!" Draco exclaimed. Harry suddenly felt extremely dizzy and felt his knees give way.

"Holy shit, Harry! What's gotten into you?" Draco said hurriedly. Harry was sweating profusely.

"I need to get you to a hospital!" Draco said aghast. Harry felt himself being hoisted up to stand on his own, then put a hand on Draco as though to stop him.

"I just want to go to bed. Bring me to my bed." Harry felt like someone had taken a knife and had traced his scar, mercilessly. He walked as best he could, using Draco for a crutch. When they had reached the bedroom, Draco had laid him flat on the bed. Harry's eyes fluttered open, the pain slowly ceasing.

"What was all that about?" Draco asked looking curiously into Harry's deep emerald eyes. Harry shook his head, sitting up and rubbing the lightning bolt that was prickling his forehead.

"No idea…" He felt agonizingly exhausted, and slowly crept to his side of the bed, removing his clothes by a wave of his hand, and allowed for his boxers to remain. "I'm sorry I don't want to make lo—" but as soon as Harry's head hit the pillow, he was out.

* * *

**A/N:** So? What do you all think is going on? The plot will further develop in the upcoming chapters, so for now, please don't let your anxiousness for the next chapter get you too riled up! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!!!

THANKS again to everyone who reviewed for chapters 15 and 16! MANY MANY THANKS!!!


	18. The Headline

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Harry Potter except my sweet plot. J.K. owns everything else.

**WARNING: **This story contains SLASH! If you don't dig it...don't read.

**A/N: **My apologies for not being able to update sooner and I'm sorry for the short chapter! I promise that the next one will be longer. I just have a lot to do right now in my life. Thank you for being so patient!

**

* * *

**

_This chapter is written from Draco's POV_

**Chapter Eighteen: Headline**

The next morning, Draco awoke earlier than usual to find Harry snoring lightly next to him. He had not understood the previous evening and why he had gotten so upset with Harry over something so trivial. More times than not, Draco would be the one to tell Harry he was too exhausted to make love, but last night was different somehow. Dray hadn't even felt like himself. It was like someone had taken control over his emotions and ridden them like a wild western cowboy without holding on to the saddle.

Being unable to fall back asleep in the midst of his thoughts, Draco decided to get up. He took a long, hot shower to try and suppress the stress of the previous evening and took his time shaving. One he had finished in the lavatory, he dressed slowly and quietly as so not to wake his sleeping raven, then went downstairs to pour himself a cup of tea.

As he waved his hand at the teapot and cup, the tea began to pour on its own, and Draco walked over to the kitchen sink to look outside the window at the beautiful morn. Recently, he felt he had taken advantage of life; he had gotten mad at the one person he loved more than ever over something petty and he had forgotten how beautiful the world was around him and how amazing it felt just to be alive. While Draco stared out at the blue sky and saw the emerald trees swaying gently in the breeze, he realized that the world was even more beautiful because Harry was back in his life. He smiled to himself and then seated himself at the table to have his tea.

When he sat down, he noticed that the prophet had already come; their owl had already brought the mail through the open window and plopped it down on the hard oak surface. Draco unrolled it and scanned the headline.

YOUNG WITCH MYSTERIOUSLY MURDERED 

**COULD IT BE THAT EVIL HAS RETURNED?**

Draco suddenly felt sick to his stomach. It was like he was reading an old article from the days of the Dark Lord; the days when people feared every morning, wondering if they'd make it through another day or have to suffer the loss of a loved one. Draco couldn't imagine that darkness was rising again. He took a deep breath and continued reading with apprehension.

Sylvia Morton, 11, a young witch who lived on the outskirts of London had just received the letter of her acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her family was extremely proud of her, seeing as to that they were muggles, and they told her that they would take her out for a nice meal at a fancy outdoor restaurant to celebrate. Only, little did the Morton family know it would be the last time they saw their little Sylvia.

_The family arrived at 'The Wilhelmina' shortly after 6PM on Friday evening, the night of July 7__th__. The family was seated and Sylvia mentioned that she needed to use the lavatory and would return shortly. But Sylvia Morton's trip to the loo would be the last time she ever went. _

_After fifteen minutes had gone by, the Morton family was wondering where their daughter had gotten to, and the mother, who would like to remain nameless, got up to go check on her in the bathroom, and what she saw when she entered the stall that her Sylvia had gone in, she had screamed piercingly and fainted. _

_Mr. Morton had run into the bathroom to find his wife on the floor and his daughter dead in the stall. A couple who was waiting to be seated claimed that no one had entered the bathroom before or after Sylvia had walked past them except for Mrs. Morton, obviously making the murder a mystery. _

_Some say it was the work of the mother, herself, but witnesses claim otherwise. The mysterious murder is thought to be a kind of sign for witches and wizards everywhere to be on the lookout for any possible clues as to whether the Death Eaters or a Dark Lord supporter is trying to start a clan of evil back up again. If this evidence proves to be true, the wizarding world will have an entirely new matter on hand. _

After Draco had finished the article, he had lost his appetite to feed himself more news and tossed the prophet aside. The idea was ludicrous: Death Eaters or Dark Lord supporters trying to start something back up again…wasn't it? Draco's thoughts were interrupted when Harry entered the kitchen looking groggy.

"Any good news in there?" Harry yawned pointing to the paper. Draco looked up at him, irritated, and then tossed the prophet into Harry's hand.

"Read for yourself."

As Harry sat down to read, Draco stood up. He was outraged. Once Harry had finished Voldemort off in their last year at Hogwarts, Draco was sure that there would never be more evil to evolve again. He had made up his mind that most of Voldemort's followers, his own parents included, realized that after Voldemort was gone, killing and all other sorts of evils were pointless. Deep down, Draco knew that none of the Death Eaters really wanted to do the deeds Voldemort made them do, but all were too afraid to back down after committing themselves in fear of losing their lives or the lives of their loved ones.

After a few minutes, Draco watched Harry lift his eyes towards him.

"You don't believe this is someone trying to start back up what Voldemort didn't finish do you?" He asked looking desperate. Draco shrugged.

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Harry. I mean, I thought it was all over after you finished him, you know? But after reading something like that, you really begin to wonder…are there people out there that still want evil to surpass the good?"

Both men sat in silence, staring at one another across the room. The silence seemed to clarify that the article was true, yet neither blond nor raven were ready to accept it.

"I'm going to go shower," Harry finally said.

"Alright, well, I'm going to work."

"Fine. I'll see you tonight. I love you." Harry walked over and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco felt a slight jerk in his stomach when his lips met Harry's, and watching Harry walk away from him left him feeling oddly upset. He shrugged it off and headed out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reviewing RockLifedude! You seriously are the greatest fan for this story! Props, cookies, and credits go to you for being so dedicated to reading this story! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!

Until Chapter 19...


	19. At the Office

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter except my sweet plot. J.K. owns the rest...

**WARNING: **This story contains SLASH (male on male sexual pleasings hehe) so if you don't like it DON'T read it!

**A/N:** Thank you SO MUCH for all your reviews! And believe it or not, I'm actually UPDATING! Yes, it is true! HAHA I know I've been taking longer than I should have, but here's chapter 19! Hope you enjoy it! Please review, as always! ENJOY!

**

* * *

**_This chapter is written from Draco's POV_

**Chapter Nineteen:**** At the Office**

"What is this fucking shit, Irene?" Draco was sitting up straight in his swivel chair cursing into the phone. He was rubbing his temple with the free hand, feeling excruciatingly irritated and tired. There was a moment's pause before he began again. "No, you listen to me. You send me an email that has five fucking complaints on it about misprints and you expect me to go in and fix it right now?"

There was a tap of the pen on the oak desk and a shake of an impatient leg. "Look, Irene, I have a million other articles to write today, so do you mind getting off my back and leaving me the fuck alone? You're not my boss, and if there's another harassing phone call like this, I'm going to turn you into Macoy!" He slammed down the receiver, gritted his teeth, and then chucked his pen across the room, allowing it to ricochet off the wall and land on the floor.

"Fucking bitch," Draco muttered standing up and giving his desk a good kick. He heaved a heavy sigh as he ran both of his hands through his blonde locks. He was right. He had a million other things to deal with than worrying himself silly over a misprint in the paper. He couldn't go back and change it now, so why bother even writing the "Apology Articles" to the families? It was pointless. Stupid and pointless.

He licked his lips and then bit on his bottom lip, staring at himself angrily in the mirror. He sighed again and then took his seat and began to write.

Draco had lost track of the time because as soon as he had finished writing his article about the newlyweds Amy Brookes and Kyle VanDoogan, he looked up at the clock and realized it was already past 2:30. He was supposed to have his lunch two hours ago. He put a hand on his stomach and it rumbled.

"Dammit," he moaned. He knew that it was too late to take a lunch but wondered if Harry wasn't too busy that maybe he could bring him something to eat. He grabbed his telephone and dialed Harry's cell. It rang five times before Harry answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me."

"Oh! Hey!! I thought you're not supposed to be calling me on such a busy day?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you could bring me something to eat. I forgot to take a lunch and I pretty much can't leave the office."

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Well, if you're handcuffing a thief or holding someone at gunpoint, then I guess I don't need anything," Draco said trying to break the silence and couldn't help but smile at his own joke. He heard his little scar-head chuckle into the receiver.

"That's no problem. I was actually just about to take my break. Do you think your boss will mind me coming in and eating with you?"

"Do you have your cloak on you?"

"Always do."

Draco smirked to himself. "Well, just come in at the front desk and head right for the elevators. I'm on floor seven if you remember."

"Yeah, I'll find you. And aren't you kitty-corner from the vending machines?"

"That's right. Alright, I'll see you in a while then."

"Right, see you."

Draco hung up the receiver just to hear a knock at the door. Draco grunted and sauntered over to the door, a grim expression on his face. When he opened the door, he saw Mr. Macoy standing there.

"Oh! Mr. Macoy! What's up?" Draco asked leaning his forearm against the doorframe. He watched the eyes of his boss look up into his.

"May I see you in my office, Malfoy? I won't keep you but a minute."

"Sure thing." Draco's heart was pounding. He had never had a personal visit made to his office by his boss before, and what was more, Macoy had always called Draco into his office, not personally invited him. Draco stepped into the threshold and then shut the door behind him.

"Take a seat," Macoy said walking around his desk to sit in his leather chair. Draco took a seat, but was only able to sit on the edge.

"I received a phone call this morning from one of the women down in Editorial who made a complaint about you not setting to work on a task she set for you." Mr. Macoy was stern but not unpleasant. It was as though he had just stated the fact that Draco had blonde hair.

"Oh? It was Irene, I suppose?" Draco said feeling the annoyance growing inside him like a beanstalk. Mr. Macoy nodded.

"Indeed, it was. Now, I do not wish you to jump all over me, defending your side of the story, but I would like to hear from your perspective, what indeed happened."

Draco suddenly felt extremely powerful and unafraid.

"Well, pretty much she called me and commanded me to start writing the "Apology Articles" when I have to catch up on my own work and I told her to bugger off, plain and simple."

"Aha," Mr. Macoy said folding his hands in his lap. "Well, according to Ms. Fortin, you used rather harsh words and also made a threat to her, is that correct?"

Draco felt his blood start flowing faster.

"You see, sir, that, coming from a woman's perspective, is indeed what happened. But if you look at the facts, she was actually harassing me about doing something she has no authority to tell me to do. The harsh language I used was not directed upon her, personally either. I should think that it is highly irrelevant that such language was used, seeing as to we live in a country where we are allowed the freedom of expression. And as far as her little "threat" goes, I'm afraid all I said was that I would turn her into you if she failed to cooperate with my request to leave me alone on a day that I have such a demanding schedule." Draco had chosen his words carefully and was pleased at the look he was receiving from the man behind the desk.

"I see, well, then, you may go. I'll have another chat with Ms. Fortin later. Thank you for your time."

Draco stood up, nodded, and then left the office feeling a burning, yet wonderful sensation run through him like a stampede.

Once Draco arrived back in his office, he shut the door and sat back down at his desk. And as he did so, he felt a gust of wind behind him. He quickly turned his head, heart thumping.

"Hey!"

Draco had nearly had a heart attack. Harry's head had popped into thin air right in front of him. He was, no doubt, wearing the cloak.

"Don't creep up on me like that!" Draco whispered harshly.

"Oh, come off it! I was just having a sport!"

"Yeah, well, your sport scared the shit out of me, so…"

"Never mind that, I brought you lunch."

Harry handed Draco a brown sack and Draco looked into it to find that Harry had made him a sandwich and put some chips in it.

"Thanks. I really needed food."

"Baby, anytime. You know I do it because I love you." Harry smiled at him and Draco smiled back.

"I know, and you know I love you," Draco said, rubbing his hand on Harry's cheek.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "I know."

The two sat eating lunch for a good twenty minutes when there was another knock at the door.

"Shit!" Draco whispered, wiping away the crumbs off his face. "Quick, get under the cloak and stay in the corner!" Draco hustled to the door as Harry quickly put on the invisibility cloak. Draco opened the door and felt like he wanted to just hit something.

"Yes, Irene, what is it?" His tone was impatient. Draco noticed that she had tears in her eyes, yet felt absolutely non-sympathetic.

"You _smug bastard_!" She snarled. "How _dare_ you make up _lies_ to Macoy just to get _me_ into trouble!" Draco merely smirked.

"Lies?" Draco chortled. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Ms. Fortin, but aren't you the one who lied to him telling him that I _threatened_ you?"

"You did threaten me, idiot!"

"You consider me telling you that I would go to Macoy if you didn't leave me alone a threat? God, women are pathetic!" Draco laughed to himself. Irene's face had gone ruby red.

"You are such a faggot!" She screamed and before Draco could retaliate the comment, he felt a hard slap right across his face. It burned wildly and he suddenly had the urge to wrap his strong hands around her scrawny neck squeeze as hard as he could. She was still standing there panting and red in the face when he slowly turned his head back to her. He muttered something under his breath so that she couldn't hear, and suddenly, all the movement behind them had ceased. All was quiet as Draco stared into each of her dark brown eyes.

He brought his hand to her neck and squeezed it slightly as she began to fight for more air.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking insult me again, you hear me?" Draco did not loosen his grip, but she had made an attempt to nod. "And if you ever happen to let that little sickly tongue of yours slip some more lies to our boss, then I'll cut it out with my own bare hands and feed it to your twisted little husband who works on the tenth floor. _You got me_?" She made no movement and Draco could feel the blood pulsing in his hand. He didn't want to let go. "I said _YOU GOT ME DAMMIT_?!!!!" Her tiny head that was turning purple from the lack of oxygen nodded as tears began spilling out of her eyes. Draco regrettably loosened his grip and let her loose, pulling out his wand. She stared at it in ultimate fear as he pointed it at her.

"_Obliviate_," he muttered.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Are you dying to know what happens next???? I AM! So give me some time and I will gladly post chapter twenty...believe it or not, I'm actually just as excited as you all are to see what happens next. I know I'm the creator for this story, but I can actually throw myself some surprises, too! So, please review, and thank you for reviewing last time! RocklifeDude, you're still number one!

Till next chapter...


End file.
